


Phoenix

by JeanFi



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi
Summary: I confess:After reading too many 'Naughty Loki Confessions' here and on tumblr: this was inspiredShe threw the bottle into the Nordic waters, never expecting him to ACTUALLY show up. But here he is. Here she is.Considered 'deformed' or 'damaged' how can she speak to a god (or alien) who is so perfect. It's just that, her purity that brings him back.





	1. Chapter 1

  {This comes to me after reading too many Naughty Confessions about Loki}

  Birda will never know what inspired her to do it, but she just did. Yeah some might call it littering, but there is also something ancient and almost romantic to it:  A note in a bottle tossed into the ocean. Once it flew out of her hands, it was a committed act.  A giddy giggle sneaked out of her as she watches the cruise ship continue on it’s way, and the bottle drift off into the distance among the sea-ice.

  She stays out on the deck most of the day and well past sunset cuddled in her parka watching the Northern Lights.  A large warm ceramic mug nudges her well covered hands. “You look happy, but probably should still stay warm.”

  “Thanks, Leslie,” Birda tells her older sister, accepting the mug.

  “Don’t thank me! YOU’RE the one who earned this cruise! I’m thanking you for taking me along.” The padded pink shoulder nudges against the emerald green one. “No way I would have ever afforded this!”

  “Steve’s okay taking care of the kids?” Birda knows how Leslie loves her little family more than anything, and sacrificing time away from them to ‘babysit’ her twenty-eight year old sister weighs on her.

  Leslie is no fool, she knows Birda feels a bit guilty, but they always have been honest with each other.  “I won’t deny I miss them dearly, but on the other hand I know I would panic about having the girls here on this large ship over so much water. When I called Steve earlier, he sounded a bit frazzled having spent hours looking for Bunny, but he knows I need a mini vacation as much as anyone else.”  She takes a sip of her own mug, and then kisses her temple. “That is from him, he is so proud of you for coming out here.”

  This time it is Birda leaning into her sister. “He’s such a sweetheart, I love him, too.” A big brother better than she could have ever dreamed of.  “But don’t let that go to his head.” And they both laugh.

****

    Over the rest of the Nordic trip more ice flows, calving glaciers, and Narwhals are seen from the ship.  The land excursions include Viking museums, gorgeous recreated Long Houses, and amazing landscape to see and photograph.

  An artist’s dream of new experiences, colors, and sensations to fuel her imagination. This was her publisher’s gift to her.

  After so many years of illustrating children’s story books and even primary educational material with little to no hassles, this is what her agent arranged with a publishing house. The tricky part was getting Birda to accept. She rarely leaves her Montana lake side home.

   Her agent knew that a tropical climate vacation where guests typically bare lots of skin to be tanned and shown off Birda would instantly turn down. That had her pulling out her own creative skills.  Little did her agent know how much Birda has been secretly reading a rooting for details on that Marvel master of trickery: Prince Loki.  Adoptive brother of Thor, son of Odin, King of Asgard.

  All this strength to take on the adventure of a cruise with so many unknown people, is what she will contribute to the silly idea of stuffing a confession into a bottle and tossing out into the Arctic cold waters. She knows nothing will ever come of it, but it sure was a fun secret to release! ****

   Twelve long days of traveling and a ton of laundry to wash and many months later, Birda settles down to her easel and water colors.  Last night the first snow of the cold season has fallen. Even though the trip was months ago, her artist sensations can still recall everything. She inhales the crisp cold and starts her illistrations.

  A new children’s story has come to her and captures all her attention. She doesn’t even notice her beagle hoping down from the porch swing and trot down the stairs to the path.  Nor does Birda notice her dog is unafraid of the stranger on the path coming from the tree line. He lays his hand out of the pup to explore, which he happily does with a wagging tail. It makes the gentleman smile and give the pup a good scratch behind his ear.

   Birda does look up when her Persian leaps from the swing (where he had been warm with the pup) and up to the porch railing. Something has caught the feline’s attention. Not hunting and not fear, that is rather curious. For if Leslie or her family were to be approaching there would be a whole lot more noise, and if it were a bear or mountain lion, Snowball would be clawing at the door to be let in. That’s when Birda notices her dog isn’t near by.

  “Tucker?” Birda stands up looking around for the young dog. A single yip, has her turning to the main path that leads to her long driveway and out to the main road. “Oh….,” she sees a lean man in a sharp suit and a warm overcoat smiling down to her playful pup.  Neither Tucker or Birda actually like dealing with the rare random stranger that find their way to her porch. 

     Quickly she pulls her sweatshirt hood up and shoves her hands into her pockets, making sure as much of her skin is hidden as possible.  Tucker’s odd behavior has her a bit nervous. Normally having a barking and loud dog has the curious people backing away. Birda knows that most people who stumble down her path mean no harm, but she just doesn’t want to deal with their uncomfortable stares and stammering. A barking dog makes them all have another reason to end a conversation quickly.

  But with Tucker having a good time with this man, who clearly is not dressed like someone out to throw snowballs or walk along a very cold lake side, Birda knows something else is going on here.  She remains at the top of her steps, hand to the supporting roof post as the gentleman and Tucker make it to the foot of her stairs.

  “Hello…..Roberta?”

    And her heart stops.

“Are you….”

  Dumbly she nods to the strikingly handsome man with a regal accent to his voice.  There’s something almost ancient to his accent and a devilishly handsome smile. A rogue. One that knows he is handsome, knows he breaks ladies’ hearts with just that smile and ices their heart ache with that accent.  Not that Birda would know about dating, but she’s read enough Ian Flemming and seen enough movies to know.

  Worst of all, this guy has befriended her neurotic dog and knows her name!    Birda gulps but can not say a thing, nor move anything but her eyes.

   The overcoat is unbuttoned exposing the suit that is more sharp and expensive than she first thought. Even the glove on the hand laying on the railing to the wide staircase and the crisp dress boot resting lightly on the first step look perfectly tailored. Perfectly groomed long dark locks looking adorable with the freshly falling flakes lightly resting on top. Those flakes are teasing her to being kind person and invite him up under the roof of her porch. But she can’t move, because her brain keeps screaming, ‘You know him, but who is HE!!’

   When Birda doesn’t move, Snowball does.  Slowly she makes her way down the railing where the handsome stranger gives her the gentle scritches under her chin making her purr.

   “Uh, how….. err, have met?  I’m sorry, do I …know you?”  Some how that comes out without her sounding too silly.

  Even his laugh is warm and encompassing. There’s a twinkle to his blue-green eyes lifting her spirits. A mischievous smirk and a wink along with a slight of hand drawing a rolled-up piece of paper from his sleeve answers her question even before he tops it off with, “Hummmm, may-be.”

 “Noooo,” she softly gasps then buries her face in her hands. “Please… if it is true, I beg of you to go away.”

   Loki’s heart sinks. Here he was thinking he would just come to another of the confessors and grant them a moment of pleasure, and his arrival has caused pain? Sure, he has had others that take a bit more convincing that this isn’t some hallucination or dream, but to actually cause someone grief?

    “Roberta?” She hears the first step creak with his approach, making her step back. “I have not come to make light of this.”

      She stops moving back, but doesn’t drop her hands either.  His gloved hands gently wrap around her wrists. “I came to tell you that your words have moved me. I have never received such kind words, and certainly not in such a classical way.”  Still she doesn’t move, even with his thumbs stroking the pulse on her wrists. “I will never tell anyone; your secret is safe with me.”

     Birda does not pull away from him, but nor does she lift her head.  So he leans in further nuzzling the top of her hooded head. “Will you even talk to me?”

     “You may not want to after you see me.”

    It may have been muffled, but he understood her quite clearly. “I am not that vane. Let me see.”

     Ever so slowly she lifts her head, and what surprises her the most is that his grip on her wrist does not change. No cringe of disgust, no throwing her away in horror. Just a tender smile on his face. “Hey, there you are, Roberta.”

   How can she not smile at such a warm reaction from god/alien? But her eyes do close again when he carefully pulls the hood down. Still he is not horrified by the fact she has such little hair on the top of her head, most of it scarred from a horrific fire.

   “It’s so soft. You have no need to be ashamed with me.” These are not words of pity or of compassion. If anything, it’s nearly an order. A gentle one at that, one that a superior would say in ‘it is your duty to hold your head high’.  With a softness to his expression, it’s as if he understands from experience.  “Alright?” He does not let go until she nods and gives him a smile back. 

  “Good!” he beams and flicks the roll, “Now, let us talk, but it doesn’t have to be about this,” and poof it is gone in a sprinkle of green glitter.

   Birda smiles, swiping her budding tears away. “Well, if I am to be a good host, would you care for some tea?”

  “I would love some,” he twinkles his eyes again, and flays his long fingers out. Magically her tray and dishes emerge from his palm and float across the short distance to land on her table beside the easel and water colors.   With a florish of his coat tails, he is sitting on her swing, crossing a knee over the other and sipping a mug of tea.  “What are you painting?”

   Oh, how her cheeks do burn red.

    “Tisk, tisk are you doing something naughty?” He waggles his brows dipping into the warm mug again.

   “Lord NO!” She nearly shrieks, which only makes him laugh hard again. Well she will show him for being so bold to ask such a question.

   “Actually, it’s a children’s story about two adoptive brothers.” She flicks through the dry pages telling him the story until he holds his hand up and points directly at one creature.

     “Now wait a moment! You painted ME as a cricket and Thor as that great big fluffy MOTH?” His jaw is slack in awe of her audacity to turn the great Norse gods into BUGS!

      Birda moves her hand over her head indicating his golden horned helmet. He shakes a finger in the air. “Ah, wait those are HORNS of power, not…feelers!”

     She shrugs and points back to the feather like ones on Moth-Thor, “Well, you could be this guy.”

    He snorts (regally of course), “Yes okay, that is funny, and Thor would not be pleased if he saw this.”

    “Then we don’t tell him.”

   “On one condition,” he points back to her paints. “I want a real one of me.”

    There she is blushing again, “Um well…. I don’t know.”

    He leans in and takes a scarred hand. “It doesn’t have to be while I watch you paint. I would like to come back and see you again.”

     Birda blinks. “Me?”

      He chuckles setting the mug down, and rising. “Yes you, Roberta. I will like to come back and enjoy your company and the peace of this place again, if you will allow me.”

    “Would you call me Birda next time?”

     He lifts her hand and kisses the tips all covered with paint. “I will call you Birda even now, if it pleases you.”

      She tightens her hand in his grip. “Thank you.”

      He gives her one more kiss, this one a bit more lingering. “Phoenix.” Then looks deep into her eyes, “A bird of fire and rebirth.” Slowly he sets her hand down. “Until next time, my Fire Birda.”

      Birda turns and watches him walk calmly down the stairs and fade off into the tree line. For some reason, she knows he will be back.         Just as he disappears, the squeal of her two nieces can be heard racing along the beach, “Aunt Birda!  It snowed!!!”

        Tugging her hood back up, she rushes off with Tucker to play with the girls in the snow.     


	2. Itching to Burn

With a curl of his long fingers and regal wrist, Loki is back in his penthouse suite. A snap of his fingers and the warm flames flare up below the black & green marble mantel. He shrugs off his long coat, and it hangs itself up in the front closet. The suit jacket he releases with his own fingers and he flicks it to land across the comfortable couch's back. He paces before the large windows that look down over the busy New York harbor.  
    From here, he can see most of the harbor, but not too much details of the docks. This view is more for the natural horizon than it is for local city life. Not that he will ever admit this, not even to his brother, but it makes him a little homesick of Asguard.  
  
    He was only a baby when Odin took him in, and thus as far as he ever knew, Asguard was his home. And now, it too is gone. He's here on Earth. Another adopted home. Yet again... a misfit.  
    His relationship with Thor is complicated. As children, he loved Thor like nothing else. Best of friends, greatest of rivals. They pushed and pulled each other to conquer their studies, magic, and sparing. Nothing came between them but each other.  
  
    It brings a rueful chuckle to him, and turns away from the beautiful scene to flop down on the couch.   With a sigh, his eye catches peeking of his jacket is the Phoenix's note. He stretches out and tugs it loose. Unrolling it, he reads it once again.  
  
_Dear Prince Loki,_  
_If the Marvel movies are portraying you correctly, my heart reaches for you. You love your brother. It is obvious your brother loves you. More importantly, you have love to give._  
  _If there was something I could give you, it would be someone to shower your unconditional love upon. If I could, I would give you a child that only YOU knew of. A child that would know of your love, your whimsy, and the little things that make you smile. Someone that you could nurture and teach. Leaving this child in my secret care, you could do what you must, and know that I too will raise them with nothing but love for them and the encouragement that their father loves them dearly._  
  _Like a warrior (that I know you are in your own rites), you go to make their world safe.  That you bring them only pure love. No burdens of who maybe hunting you and you would have no worry of anyone using your child as a pawn against you._  
   _Come home to us as often as you can. You are safe to rest your head beside your child and share in their innocence of exploration and delights of everything new._  
  _My confession is not to get from you, but to give you a pure love._  
  _You should have every right to an heir just as much as Thor. You too are a Prince. Your legacy should be passed on as much as anyone else. You have much to give, and ..have._  
   _So if you have any children you wish to be safely raised for you, come see me._  
_Birda_  
  
   Loki rolls it back up and taps it against his lips.  As far as he knows, he has no children. It's not like he hasn't spilled his seed, but as for it actually being fertile, who knows.  
   And that was not the actual point of her letter, either. Her letter was about someone to give his love to. A pure love.  
  
   He taps the note again, taking in the scent of her. She was not at all what he was expecting to find. Sure he thought he might find either a love-struck teenager, or even maybe a bored or lonely midlife woman.  He never figured to find someone so....sheltered. Not sheltered from the real world, but sheltered from being wooed and seduced. Sheltered from the dating world.  
   She wants a child just as much as she is offering to raise his and give him a safe haven to share in a family life... with her. Not necessarily a marriage, but certainly a family.   
   He swallows down the knot of emotions.  
  
    This is no woman to have a one night stand with. This is also not a woman he drops in on once every ten years.   
  
     He smacks himself in the face. "I can not believe I am SERIOUSLY considering this!"  And it's not like he can talk to anyone about it because it has to be a COMPLETE secret.  Not even Thor can know.  
     "But then again," he sighs heavily. Not for himself, but for her. His heart sinks again at how terrified she was of actually seeing him. More like, she was terrified of him seeing HER!  
  
     He smiles. She deserves to be dated. He has no illusions of there being actual love involved, but certainly a trusting friendship. Even if it does not end up with a child, he has to admit it will be fun to date someone.  
     It's easy enough to just entice, enrapture, or even play with someone's lust. This is completely different.  
  
    He openly laughs running both hands through his long dark wavy locks, and crosses his immaculate booted ankles,  "This is going to be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you lovely follwers gunna make me blush


	3. Stoking the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something more for you precious followers.  
> Larger chapters to come, promise!

A few mornings after her visit with the stranger, Birda finds a feathered quill with a hand blown glass tip resting on a piece of soft green parchment. It is set right where she can not miss it: dead center of her kitchen table. It's a beautiful quill with a rich irridecent shimmering from black to fire red/orange. Birda puts her tea down to stroke the feather and read the note.  
   Much like swoop of golden horns on a helm of a Prince, the gold ink on the expensive parchment is regal and gorgeous.  
_My Little Phoenix,_  
  _You already know that your offer moves me, but even more, you move me. Sweet purity of fresh snow and a warm giving heart of a home fire. I need you to know, my wish to return to you is no frivolous parting, it is a promise. I have no idea when I will be able to return to you, but I would very much like to keep in contact with you._  
    _I have given you an enchanted Phoenix's quill.  Use any ink, paint, even coffee on any paper, cloth, even a cereal box and then seal it into any container and toss it into a natural body of water, it will come to me alone. Your container will not pollute, do not worry and be welcome to send as often as you feel comfortable. Likewise, I shall return messages as much as I can.  Being the trickster that I am, I shall surprise you as to where you will find them._  
   _Only you and I shall be able to read each other's notes, so feel free to confess anything to me. Your secret is safe._  
   _I can not get you off my mind, my Little Bird. Be well. Smile. Laugh._  
_Your Cricket_  
Loki  
  
    Birda lifts the paper to her lips, unable to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. A friend. She had thrown a wish in a bottle out into the ocean and what she received back, was better than that. A friend. One she knows she can trust, if only she will let him in.  
  
    In a flash, Birda decides to test the new quill out.  
    She gets out her oils that she hasn't used in a log time, and tears off a piece of her thicker drawing paper. Having fun, she draws an cute picture of her cat chasing her new quill as she tries to write a letter to him.  
  
_Dear Cricket,_  
  _Will our quill survive the dangers of Snowball?_  
   _I would very much like to see you again. Thank you for this special gift of your friendship. And yes, I will give you a sketch. Is there anything in particular you enjoy eating? How fast does it take for you to get this note?_  
_~Phoenix_  
  
  It's not a very long note, but a good way to break the ice.    
  With a giddy giggle, she rolls it up, plucks a soda bottle from her recycling box and screws on the cap.  She goes to the porch and with a mighty toss, pitches the bottle into the lake.  
   She watches it bob and then the little waves pull it out of her sight. Disappointed, she goes back inside to finish working on her Cricket and Moth story.  
  
     Later that day, she finds another green parchment on her refrigerator door.  
  
_Phoenix!_  
_Oh what a delight!  Not to worry about Snowball. He will find that it has both a smell and a taste he will stay away from, but it will not harm him. Nor will it harm anyone who touches it._  
_I received your note shortly after you sent it. The ink was barely dry._  
_I do so love fresh fruit and chocolates.  Darker the better! My precious dear, you are sweet._  
_I hope to come to you this Saturday in the evening. Shall I bring you wine or something in particular? I will make sure to groom myself to have my portrait crafted._  
_Cricket._  
  
    Birda squeals so loud that Tucker barks and Snowball hisses. She is not sorry at all though. She clamps Loki's letter to her chest, flopping down on the window seat. She hasn't felt this excited in a long time. How ever can she thank her publisher for that trip without revealing this! How will she be able to hide her delight from her sister! Leslie can read her so well.  
   It gives Birda a wild idea to start a whole new story!  
  
~0~  
    Back in New York, Loki sets the picture of Snowball on his desk. Once more, Birda has shared a purity. Not to gain anything from him, but to GIVE to him. Even when others are fawning at his feet, it is because they want to gain his favor. Not this precious one. She has so much to give.    
     His cell phone rings and he takes the call from Thor. With a shake of his head, he whisks his jacket off the back of his chair and with a twirl, the jacket is on, and he is gone.


	4. kindling the flames

The sun is just starting to set as Birda is alerted to Tucker wanting to go outside. Snowball is right behind him. Birda opens the oak door with the beveled colored glass and watches her dog race down the stairs and up the path. Snowball leaps to the railing to watch for the visitor.  Sure enough, here comes Loki playing with the beagle and trying not to trip over the excited animal. Then he pulls a ball from his pocket which he throws and the dog chases swiftly bringing it back to him.   
   When they make it to the main staircase, Birda is leaning against the door. He regally takes the steps one at a time. His eyes might be on Birda, but he does put a hand out to the cat. Snowball stretches up for more so he turns his head to rub their foreheads together. Then he scoops up the cat and comes to Birda.   
    "Hello, Phoenix." The man could melt Pluto with that voice, and he knows it, yet still he is here.   
    "Hello, Cricket." She smiles back up to him.   
    He warmly laughs and lets the cat slip from his hands to the floor where he makes his way back inside where it is warm.   
    They all follow the cat inside, and Loki pulls the bottle of wine from his jacket setting it to the counter, then hanging his jacket on the post by the front door. Birda is pleased to see he is in a warm long sleeved shirt.  Not too gussied up, but always immaculate.   
     "This looks wonderful," she tells him. "The bottle is gorgeous. Sorry, but you will not be getting notes in it." She hugs it to her.   
    He laughs lightly, "Well it does smell wonderful in here. I just may not want to leave and you won't have to worry about it."   
  
     That makes her blush and turning to find her wine opener. Before she can do that though, his hand wraps around hers, "Please, allow me."   
     "Okay," the tingles go from where they touch all the way up to her cheeks. It even makes him smile knowing that such a smile touch can make a blush break out.   
      Instead, she turns to dishing up their meal.  Cornish game hens, steamed green beans and mushrooms, garlic potatoes, and fresh baked bread. His wine is the perfect top off.  With his assistance, they settle at the table before the wood pellet fire.   
     "How did your week go?" He is genuine in his question.   
    "I finished the moth and cricket story. I got it sent off and my agent is finishing details of publishing dates."   
    "I must have a copy for my brother." There is that cheeky grin of his again.   
  
    Over dinner, they talk. It's during this that she is able to see his natural features. Yes there is a lot he shares with Tom Hiddleston, but clearly the man before her is a different person.    
   He waggles his fork at her. "Out with it or your brain will catch on fire from curiosity."   
   And once again he has her giggling. "Who chose Mr. Hiddleston to play you? How much of this Avenger series is real?"   
   Loki takes his time chewing his meal and then playing with the stem of his wine glass. Yes he KNOWS he can trust her, but its more of does he want to burden her with the truth. Her life is simple, safe, and innocent here. Can she actually handle the truth?   
  
    Although he may not (or maybe) human, and the master of illusion, she knows he is pondering something. Maybe it was too heavy of a question to ask. She won't apologize, because he did ask, but she can relieve him of the burden of answering directly.   
    "If you were to turn the others into insects or other creeping things, who would be what?"   
    "Hulk would definitely be a giant heavy dung beetle," he chokes out a laugh.  "I actually would have put Thor as a firefly. All that lightning and stuff."   
     This leaves Birda giggling, "Please say I can write this down."  He flicks his hand and a pen and paper are at her side instantly.   
     On an on they tease and joke about what to turn the others into, and then even on to other celebrities.   
  
     Eventually though, the meal is over and the lull is there. Loki helps her remove the dishes to the sink and when she turns away, he snaps his finger to have them cleaned and put away.    
     With great mugs of warm tea, they settle into the window seat beside the fire but looking out over the lake.   
  
     "Birda, I want to tell you the truth, but I don't want you to be weighed down with the reality of it," he reaches for her hand but leaves it up to her if she wants to be touched.   
     She lays her hand into his and gives him a smile. "I'll tell you what, tell me the amusing light hearted things that you are comfortable with and later on, as your get to know me, if you think I can handle more, then you will. You know I will hold your confidence as much as you will hold mine."   
     He smiles giving her hand a squeeze, but not letting go.   
  
     "I gave Stan Lee and Marvel people the idea to publish our story. I did it just to annoy Thor. He said I would cause a panic, I told him it would be pure entertainment that the Earthlings are so....ermmm.... I don't want to offend you." He stammers.   
     "We Earthlings can be rather gullible. And we are easily entertained. Even me, thus, no harm done." She sips and flashes her smile at him. "Well at least not with me!"   
     He beams and looks down to her hand he is holding. For the first time since the innocence of her niece and nephew, Birda does not have the instant reaction to pull away. Be it something supernatural about Loki or her own confidence in him, she is relaxed by his touch. She likes watching the way his thumb traces the scars of burned and reborn skin.   
      "When it came to pushing my limits into the silver screen, I searched far and wide for someone I felt could portray me properly. He just happened to have some smashing natural features like myself."  It even surprises him to feel his cheeks burning in an on coming blush.   
       Birda plunks an elbow to the window sill and lifts his chin with just one finger. "Close, but not a perfect cigar."   
       "Um, hum is that the artist or the woman in you?" He tries to be smart, but fails.   
       "With me, you get them both."    
  
        The finger that lifted his chin, now strokes a fallen lock back over his ear. There she sees it is slightly pointed with a cute freckle on the very tip. Her thumb plays with it. The tip is so tiny it reminds her of the tiny hood over a snake's eyes giving them such character.    
     He shivers, but doesn't pull away. She strokes it again and he shifts his eyes to hers. "Careful there," his voice drops an octave. She doesn't move and he whispers, "Keep that up, and I will give you anything you want."   
      Instead of touching that very tip, her hand moves to cup his cheek and stroke the outside shell of his ear. "No body can have Prince Loki at their knees so easily."   
      He moves too, cupping her cheek in like fashion. "I have never met anyone like you."   
     Her eyes may close, but she makes no other move. He continues to stroke both her hand and cheek.   
  
      "Loki, I was fourteen and had the flu. I figured I was old enough to take care of myself and so went into the shower to... well clean up."   
      He gives the slightest of nods not wanting to loosen her grasp on him. His thumbs never stop, just encouraging her to go at her own pace. A single tear trickles down her face.   
     "I have no idea how long I was in the shower when a beam came through the bathroom ceiling blocking the door. All this time I thought the room was just filling up with steam from the shower, but it was filling with smoke. I was trapped in the shower with nothing but a hand towel. I got it wet before the water cut out and was able to cover most of my face and part of my head, where you can see hair. But the rest...."   
      Loki folds her into his arms, tucking her unscarred face to his throat. The tears may trickle down his collar, but neither cares.   
     "My sister was at a friend's house for a party and that is why she was safe. My parents...."   
     He rocks her softly. "You and I are both orphans."   
     She nods. "Just as Odin and Frigga took you in, my great-aunt took me in. This is her home."   
     "We both have siblings that love us very much in spite of our disadvantages."   
     Once more she is nodding. "Leslie came to the hospital visit me any time she could. It was she, along with the rehab-nurse that encouraged me to continue my drawing. That is why my hand muscles work better than some other parts of me."  She takes a deep breath sighing to finally being able to release this truth to him. "I was burned every place else. They weren't even sure I would make it."   
     "Determined thing, aren't you?"   
      "Loved, is what I am."   
      Loki nuzzles the side of her face giving it a kiss at the wrinkled neck. "It's amazing what our family's love will do for us, isn't it?"   
      Once more she is nodding.   
     "Thank you for telling me," he once again kisses and she buries her face closer into him.   
      "Loki, I don't know the last time I have been held like this. It feels good. Can I just stay here for a little bit?"   
      The rumble of his chest under her hand sends a surge to her heart. "Of course," and snuggles her closer.   
  
      He has to admit to himself, he is not sure the last time he held someone so platonically. It feels wonderful. There is a safety in knowing you just want someone alive and warm in your arms asking for nothing, and no other expectations than to just breathe.   
      "Roberta, I think I could heal your skin."   
       She shuffles her head against him playing with the embroidered fasteners of his shirt. "That is so sweet of you, Loki, but the problem with that is that I would have to give up my secret of knowing you."   
      "I don't understand."   
      Birda lifts her head to stroke his sweet cheek. "If I suddenly became healed, my sister, publisher, and doctor will want to know how and who. I would have to tell them about you or even worse concoct some crazy story. I might be a story teller, but I'm not that good."   
     He smiles. Her sweetness is endearing.   
     "You can do the math, I have spent more of my life like this than 'normal'. I wouldn't know any different. Sure I would love to be able to go shopping without people staring, but I have dealt with it for this long, I don't know what 'normal' is any more."   
     "Would healing help you to find a mate? Have those children you want?"   
     Birda can't look at him now. How can she tell him that she had resigned herself to never finding anyone, that her confession was pitched out in a silly crazy flit of the moment?   
      "I.... I don't want anyone. I don't want to deal with... relationship stuff."   
      He lifts her chin again. "Liar."   
      She tries to pull her chin away, but with the gentlest of looks, holds her still. "If we were to have children, how would you explain them?"   
     "Artificial insemination," she shrugs lightly.   
     But that leaves him cocking his head to the side. "Why haven't you done so already?"   
  
      This time she does move out of his arms and off the bench. She keeps her back to him, wrapping her arms to retain his warmth as long as she can. "I-I...tried."   
     "And," he presses on. He will not let her retreat so easily, not after the confessions they have already shared.   
     "I was turned down. Supposedly I did not pass the psychological profile tests. At least not for the companies that I could afford."   
      "BASTARDS!" Loki hisses and with a slam of his mug rises to his feet. "Who are they, and I will slay their companies."   
  
      Birda whirls around to rush him and grab his wrists. "No, no, please don't!"   
     "And why shouldn't I? What right do they have-" The look on her face stalls his rant. A slight shake of her head and more tears. "My little Phoenix, what is it?!"   
     He tugs her back into his arms and she clutches her arms around his waist.   
  
      "Because... because I think they might be right that I can't do this alone."   
      All the wind in his rage whooshes out as he lowers his lips to her top and clutches her just as tight.   
  
      She sobs, clawing to cling to the fabric on his back. "In my fantasy, I would raise the young, but when they got older, they would go with you -their father-  into the real world where they could go off to be regular people. Something that I am not all that skilled at. There is much I have had to rely on my sister and brother-in-law to help me with, and it's a bit embarrassing sometimes. I don't want my children to be handicapped by my disabilities."   
    "Oh love," he nuzzles her top.   
     "I know there are people out there who are quite able to handle the world with their disabilities. There are people like Joni Eareckson Tata, Beethoven, Marlee Matlin, and even Tim Curry, but I am not them."  What she says next is so soft he almost misses it over the crackling fire. "You might think differently of me now."   
     "Never," he confidently and warmly presses into her ear. He wants to make it perfectly clear that she hears him.    
     Her breath stills, unable to move even those muscles.   
     "It's okay to know your limits, but I do want you to be open to reconsidering."   
     She lifts her head looking into those blue eyes, "With the doctors?"   
      "With me."   
      As the eyes widen, the mouth parts.    
     Loki leans in, "I would like to kiss you," and leans closer to hover waiting for permission.   
     She leans up to give her permission, but no clue how to move past that. He takes her permission gently. Like a goldfish plucking and suckling her lips until she returns the grasp and they hang on to the touch.   
     Warmth radiates from her lips right down to her toes. What ever those romance books said about first kisses pale to the truth. All the soft sensations coming to life that she never thought she could feel. Right now she doesn't care if it is Loki's magic or the truth of a kiss, all she knows is that she likes this very much.   
     He pulls back to give her a moment, but she doesn't want a moment, stretching up to get more as he pulls back. He smiles and leans back in to further gently kiss her.   
  
       Yes he has had lovers before, but BEING in love is a whole other kettle of fish. He has no desire to go fast here. For once, he truly wants a relationship, not a one night fling.   
       "Oh God," she whispers against his lips.   
      "Yes?" He cheekily smirks and she laughs ruining the kiss from continuing.   
      She pulls back so she can look up into his twinkling eyes. "You, my rogue, are no god."   
     He rolls his eyes, "And why is that?"   
     She strokes his cheek, sliding a knuckle along the crisp jaw line, back to twist a lock around her finger. "Because, I need a higher deity to believe in. I need you to be obtainable."   
      Likewise he strokes her soft hair, cupping her head, "Just do not let the word get out that you have me wrapped around your finger and I shall be your mortal alien. I will not be ashamed that there are higher powers at-be in your life."   
    "Thank you, Loki," and she his honest in that. She was raised in a faith and she still sticks to that. It is not beyond her faith to believe there are beings with abilities beyond human comprehension, but she must maintain that Loki is a mere mortal able to enjoy her company.   
  
      "Do you have to leave any time soon?"   
      "Not if that is a triple chocolate cake you have tempting me to stay."   
      For that, the trickster is given a smack to his rump and then let over to the cake.  


	5. Infinity but not Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Infinity War. My heart sank and I my son and I teared up together at …. so much. My chest hurt so bad in at watching this movie.
> 
> Warning: this is a very cruel chapter, but will not be my last.

Their first dinner leads to many more. Sometimes he brings the dinner to change things up. Sometimes he arrives for breakfast because duties have him busy later in the day. Other days he spends the whole day.   
    And then one day he arrives to find she is not home. Fear, then jealousy ripple through his chest turning his heart to a lump of ice... and down his arm to the hand resting on a potted tomato plant.   
    When Birda returns home, it is her sister that notices. "Boy that is weird."   
    "Hum?" the younger sister sets her purse and parcels down.   
   "Your tomato plant looks like it has withered from frost bite, but we haven't had any frost recently. On top of that, it's the only one.  What could have happened here?"   
    Birda turns to inspect the poor plant and a chill runs down her spine. Loki is the only one she could think of who would have something to do with it.  But why would he freeze any of her plants, it just doesn't make sense.   
    "Huh, that is weird." She confirms and quickly changes the subject to distract hoping to send her sister on her way quickly.   
  
    As soon as Leslie is gone, Birda grabs the glass quill.   
_Loki, did I miss your visit today? I would have so wished to be with you rather than the routines of shopping and contract meetings. I hope you are doing well today. Birda_   
  
    Back in New York, Loki is making the others mad by his irritated pacing while they try to get through the brief. Finally he just flicks his wrist and is back in the solitude of his apartment. Or so he thinks until a firm hand lands on his shoulder.   
    "Brother, what has you so troubled?"   
    Loki shrugs off the hand and fumps back against his desk, "Nothing to concern you."   
   "I am your brother, so of course it concerns me."   
    Loki pierces him with a glare, "Fix your own problems with Jane and then we will talk."   
   Unfortunately that is said before it can be taken back and also does not have the effect he hoped for. Instead of making Thor mad and going away, it makes him gleam and come closer. "A WOMAN? You?! A relationship?  HA! This is too grand."   
    With a flick of fingers, Loki glides Thor right out of the apartment. "And if you come back, I won't be here. Leave me alone." He rubs his brow with one hand and grunts to his mistake.   
     The other hand leans down to the desk only to brush against a clean jelly jar that wasn't there earlier. He jumps nearly ripping the lid off dumping out her note.   
       The painful ice melts off his heart leaving him feeling like a fool.  Of course she has a life to live, and although she is rather secluded, she is no prisoner. If anything, from the tone of her other notes, spending time with him has helped her to be more comfortable in going out.   He sinks to his plush chair and pulls out his matching glass quill.   
_Precious Phoenix,  
   I am pleased to hear you went out. I'm sorry I missed you, too. I worried that you were not well, but am pleased to hear that is not the case at all.  I will come to you tomorrow, if you are available.  
   your crazy cricket.  
_   
    Birda returns from her shower to find his note, and smiles at his compassion and concern. So of course she lets him know she will be available for him.   
     Dinner that next night leaves him confessing his true thoughts.  She smiles gripping his hand and flushing. "My sister wondered how a single plant on my deck could die of frost bite. I had a feeling you might have been here, but....I didn't think..." She can't look at him her heart flushing deeply at his confession.   
     He gives her hand a squeeze, "I will attempt to keep my powers in check."   
     She nods, dipping back into her dinner, but he does not let go of her hand as he too resumes his meal.   
     The night is parted with more tender kisses and longing for the next time they will meet.   
  
    Weeks turn to months with them continuing to pass notes like giddy teens. Months turn to a change of season and they know this is more than a cute little romance. This is becoming a real relationship.    
  
   After another delicious dessert to top off their latest confessional-bonding moment, it was too hard for Loki to leave. Birda could have sent him away, but she knew he didn't want to leave, and quite honestly... neither did she. No they are not ready for full physical intimacy, but that does not mean they aren't in love.   
   Neither are fools. They both know that Loki has been with others. After all, he is much older and more experienced that she. Has he been in love before? Not like this. This is all new for him.    
Lust?  Sure he has experienced that.  Power, greed, and even physical pleasure.   
Passion and desire? Those are different feelings from pure lust. They have more than a one time drive to them. Like an adverb to a plain boring verb, passion and desire bring color and vibrant life to a relationship. So yes, he has experienced those, too as well as just pure adult lust.   
   Just to add to the conundrum of his life:   
   Asguard tries to rein like they are purity and honor, but the truth is way more sordid and unholy. Norse Lore is not that far from the truth. After all, look at how he ended up being raised by Odin! And what has happened to his sister by her blood-parents?   
  
    Loki rubs his face with a long fingered humanoid hand, and sighs carefully. He does not want to awaken Birda asleep in his lap or the cat in her lap. Nor does he want to stir the dog at his own propped up feet.   
   He won't lie, he does like the serenity this domestic night has given him.  But his concern is that he will betray not just Birda, but himself. She deserves a real beloved spouse not someone who will do this for awhile and then revert to his true nature. The Master Trickster, God of Lies... a Mythical Lover.   
  
    He sighs heavily but quietly once again. Who is he really lying to? Is he lying to himself about what he really wants or to what he can promise this sweet woman?   
  
    His phone buzzes softly from his back pocket.  Carefully he eases it out and looks at the message. This time his sigh does make her stir. She turns her head carefully and watches him read the message. Deep scowl and a clenched fist say more than his words ever will convey. She knows it's not to lie or deceive her, it is to protect her. What an honorable liar.   
   With just a thumb, he swiftly sends a message back and then lays the phone face down to the arm of the couch, silently and slowly pounds it with his fist. Once for the message, and two more times for his previous personal ponderings.   
    "Loki?" she ever so softly tries to draw him out of his gloom. "Time to go?"   
    He props the elbow and then uses those long fingers to turn his own chin down to face her. His long lashes lift and as the bright eyes meet hers, a smile pushes his scowl away. "Not by my choice."   
     His other hand comes down to wriggle his fingers into the cat's fur, making her purr and Birda giggle slightly. "Ah, the joys of being a responsible grown up?"   
    "Bah! Me? Responsible? You have me confused with my father or brother!" That charming smile of his hides the rest of his woes.   
    Birda sits up turning to lean her own elbow against the back of the couch so she can look at him more closely. She pokes him in his regal nose. "Oh bologna sandwiches! You have your own fair share of duties and I'm pretty darn sure you are a master of... getting it done."   
     That does have him cock a brow at her. "And what -pray tell- is that supposed to mean?"   
     She leans in playing with the front of his shirt. "Master of Mischief, I have a feeling that even if you aren't doing it yourself, you are making sure it GETS done. Delegation or manipulation." She tips her head up with her own attempt at sly-smugness.   
    He just shakes his head, fingers to his forehead. But he can't help but lightly laugh.    
    THIS is why he likes being with her. She makes him laugh. She isn't afraid of him, but also knows how to keep him grounded.  She tries to treat him like a normal regular person, but never ignoring the fact, he is anything BUT a normal human.  Much the way Thor loves him but also won't put up with his crap. Whereas Thor puts him in his place, Birda supports him in his place.   
  
      Pulling his hand from his forehead, his knuckles trail from her temple, down her jaw to lift her chin and bring her lips to his. His kiss is thankful and warm, pulling ever so slightly.   
     She takes a chance parting her lips and pressing in deeper. She is going to let him leave with the memory that although they are taking this carefully, she is still a woman who desires a lover's touch.   
    He curls his hand around her waist holding her at a careful distance while his kiss takes her away from everything else in the world.  The universe for that matter. Like any good lover, he explores with both lips and teasing tongue and by her quickening pulse and slight whimpers, she is very pleased where this is going. He encourages her to kiss him back as she so desires.   
    Birda stretches both hands over his shoulders and digs her fingers into his long hair, holding him right where she wants him, to kiss him more thoroughly.  He doesn't even stop the moan welling up from his very soul. There is something tantalizing about her purity in a hot wanton kiss. It's clear he is the first she has ever kissed this way, and he wants to taste every drop of passion her kiss can muster.   
    He clutches, pulling her into his lap and encouraging her to continue.   
    Birda knows her skin is heating up and the trembling in her belly is becoming a molten cauldron of something completely new to her. She doesn't want to stop, and now is beginning to understanding all too well how friends slip into lovers over something as simple as a kiss. Because a kiss like this is anything but simple.   
    Loki's fingers cup and cradle the back of her head forbidding her to back down from the passionate kiss. It also keeps his hands from exploring to where neither of them aren't ready to go.   
     Her head starts to swim, her lungs screaming for more oxygen than what she is stealing from his own lungs. Experienced in kissing the breath out of someone, Loki wretches his mouth from hers, tipping her head to bury his lips into that soft spot just behind her ear. The tip of his silver tongue has her throat moaning a whole new language.   
   "Loki," she whimpers, and then sounds she never knew she could make, slip out as his lips and tongue tip continue making love to her neck and throat. "Nuh, yes."   
    "Devine...," he whispers in her ear, and going back to lavish more attention to the soft and rippled skin.   
  
    She never thought that the mere feel of his exploring tongue tip and devious lips across the dips and ripples of her scarred skin would be so incredible. She feels sexy and LIKES that she feels sexy! "Mmmm, more," she pleads.    
    Ever so tenderly, he uses his teeth to nip and play more along her neck.   
    Birda releases a couple buttons to the front of her high-collar, and he moves to the offering.   
  
     Just as she is releasing another button down the front of her shirt, his phone buzzes again. When he doesn't respond to the urgent text, it rings an incoming call.   
    "Shit," he cusses into her exposed throat and reaches back for the phone. "What?!" He snaps at the caller.   
    He hears what is said and shoots back from Birda.  More is told to him. "Shit!" And then launches off the couch. "On my way," he closes the call and looks down to her with an ever so apologetic pout.   
   Still flushed, lips swollen from their passionate moment, still trying to catch her breath, she gives him a weak smile. "No rest for the wicked?"   
   He shakes his head to clear it for what he must do. Still, even an arrogant gentleman leaves a lady well and truly pleased. So with phone still in hand, corded arms straight, he braces his hands on the couch back. He is still standing but lording over her with a very, very seductive grin, "Sure you still want to carry the spawn of this wicked one?"   
    That grin of his emboldens her further on top of all they have shared tonight. She slides her hands firmly from his toned belly, up his trim chest and over his proud shoulders to cup his noble head and bring his lips closer to hers. But her own eyes have their own gleam that could shatter the armor over his self-absorbed heart any moment of the day.   
    "Absolutely.... my Prince Charming," taking his lips firmly with her own this time.   
    It's too easy to fall into to the wanting arms when the Universe is at stake, so he pulls back. "You write too many fairy tales." And pecks her nose.   
  
     He straightens up and then with a snap of his fingers, changes into his battle armor of black and hearty green leather. Her heart launches into her throat. Not because of how ravishing handsome he already is, but the fact he is going off to battle. With one last snap of his fingers, she finds his golden helm in her lap.    
     "Would you be a dear?" He dips his head.   
     Birda rises and with shaking hands, slips the last piece of his armor on, but leaves her hands to his guarded cheeks. "Be safe?"   
     He starts to give her a roguish quip, but sees the worry all to clear in her eyes. So he says it more softly and with sincerity. "I am a God after all. I can't let you down, now can I?"   
      And he pulls her into his arms for one last embrace of support for both of them, cupping her head to his chest. She muffles her nose into the tiniest V-of exposed skin to his throat inhaling the scent of his un-Earthly power, with that Loki spice of masculinity. "Loki...."  She can't say anything more, a tear dripping from her nose onto his skin. So she presses the tear into his skin with a press of her lips.   
  
        And there is a whosh.   
        A drape of heavy green fabric wraps around her like the cloak that it is. Loki has left his regal cloak-cape that accents his armor as nobility with her. She lifts it to her nose, "At least it wasn't his socks," she tries to giggle, but they fade fast leaving her alone once again.   
  
  
   Normally she likes her solitude, but after all these times of delightful conversations with Loki, the silence is too heavy. She continues to throw notes into the lake for him, but after a long week, only one note comes back, It's hastily scrawled and short at that.   
**Out of reach. Unknown reply time. _your Loki_  
  
**    Weeks go by. Although he may not be able to return her notes, at least he will have something to read when he returns.   
   The months go by and her notes increase from one a day, to three a day.   
   And then the seasons change again with still no word from him.   
  
   Leslie takes Birda out for her birthday and to help lift the gloom from her sister's eyes. She giggles as they take their seats at the movies. "I know how much you like Loki and Thor. This is supposed to be really good so I had to get us opening night tickets!"   
   Birda's chest quivers in excitement knowing that the True Loki helps with the writing of these Marvel stories. She had to admit she does so love the brotherhood-banter in here. She also hopes this might give her a hint as to what he is up to.   
    The opening of the latest Avenger Movie (Infinity War) has Birda delighted that Loki is once again here with his brother.  Shortly after though, the popcorn bucket is falling from her lap and her chest tightening in all too real pain.   
    "Hey, you okay, Birda?" Leslie grabs her sister's hand.   
    "Ye-yeah.  I sure wasn't expecting them to kill Loki in the first five minutes of the movie."   
   Leslie giggles, which churns Birda's stomach once more and ready to punch her sister.     
   "Oh come on, it's Loki! You know the Master Trickster. I'm sure he isn't really dead. After all, it's not like he is mortal or anything!"  Leslie settles back patting her sister's arm once again and whispers, "Besides, the Loki fans would revolt."   
     Birda sits back, but her mind is not on the movie at all. She keeps watching and waiting for Loki to pop back up.... again.   
  
    But when the ending credits run, and Loki doesn't pop back up, she knows something bad has to have happened to her real Loki. Is this why he hasn't contacted her? Is because he can't?   
  
     Her letters go from three to ten a day.  She is running out of drink and jelly jars and patience. If one more season comes with no word from him, she will mourn.    
  
     Loki finally returns to his apartment. It's dark when he pops in, and instantly stumbles over a couple bottles. Lighting the room, he gasps.   
    Bottles of every shape and contents litter more than just his desk and some of the floor. He plunks down and begins pulling out her notes.  The more he reads, the deeper his heart sinks.   
     Tears start as trickles, until he just plainly can not see anymore.   
      While he had been busy fighting to save the universe and to stay alive, she has been worrying and fretting over him.   
      "How can I put her through any more?" He drops his head to his knees. How much he wished his mother was here so that he had someone to talk to. Someone who understands the realities of human verses god relationships.   
      He lifts his hands to wrap around his head and sobs.   
      Does he go to her only to relieve her over her grief only to put her through it again because this war is anything but over?   
      How much will his heart bleed and the dark cloud of despair sink him into his old ways when her mere human life is over.   
  
      A shampoo bottle lands at his feet where he can see it, but he doesn't move to touch it. It's just too much to read one more word from her broken heart.   
      "Loki, don't give up on her. She hasn't given up on you, if this mess is any indication."   
       He doesn't move, continuing to stare at the shampoo bottle. "How did you get in here?"   
      "Dr. Strange," Thor shuffles through the bottles and notes to his brother.   
      "Stupid wizard," he mumbles back into his knees, closing his eyes.   
       "Maybe." But he is glad that Loki isn't shoving him away. He moves in closer and respectfully pushes some of the pile aside so that he can sit on the floor. "Ready to talk about it?" He leans against the man who has been his greatest rival and hero of his life.  It hurts to see this proud man so weak.   
        Loki turns, "no," and Thor wraps his arms around him. Pulling him in close and tight. "I'm afraid."   
       "Of what?" Already knowing the answer.   
       "I think I'm in love."   
       Thor just holds his brother tightly as he silently runs it all through his mind and heart. After all he has been through with Jane, Thor can understand how crippling being in love with a human can be. This is not the time to talk, this is the time to support and be there when Loki is ready to talk.   
  
  
       The season will change again at the end of the week. Birda is facing the fact she may have to mourn the guy who has already cheated death once and once may be all he gets.    
        Tonight has her pulling his cloak tightly around her and sobbing helplessly.   
        While on the other side of the continent, the brothers also cry for the difficulties their roles as Princes of Asguard has left them lonely at the top.   
  
    Love can be the cruelest beast of all. 


	6. Match

Pyre   
Laufeyson   
    Thor lifts sleeping Loki into his arms and tucks him into his very posh bed. Not all of the Avengers know Loki has survived. Those that do know, are keeping this knowledge as an Ace-in-the-Hole. After all, Loki is not at a hundred percent: mentally or physically.   
   Thor has told them that he has come to the New York apartment to clear it out and close it up. There is no need to keep it if the man is dead. Others know he has come to see to the recuperation of the Jotunn who has used an Asgardian persona for so long it's become nearly first nature to him. Healing from his forced and near death-hibernation has taken it's tole on him.   
  
    The brother heads back to the main room and out to the balcony where he sends a simple text: Jane,  **I need your help.... it's personal, nothing to do with the War.  Please contact me at your convenience, your friend, Thor.**   
   Their own romantic relationship might be rocky at this time, but they have remained friends.  He is quite surprised when she responds a few moments later.  He takes a deep breath, and then calls her. This is too personal to be left to texts.   
  
  
~~0~~   
     Later the next day, Birda is washing her dishes when she sees a blond woman coming down her path checking her phone, and then stopping to admire the scenery.  Birda sets the last plate down, and steps to the screened door. The blond woman puts her phone away and approaches Birda's porch steps.   
    "Hello?  Roberta? I'm.... I'm Jane.  Jane Foster?"   
   Birda opens the door and steps out. "Really?"   
   The woman shrugs and gives her sheepish smile. "Well, how else would I find this gorgeous place?"  She cranes her neck up to the sky, "I bet you can see a million starts from here at night."   
    The younger woman appreciates the way Jane has not thrust herself right up to the front door, instead letting Birda decide how close she wants to get.   
   "Yeah, I do love seeing all the stars. They are very...comforting."   
   Jane smiles and nods before turning her attention to the woman who has fully stepped out of the house.  "Yeah... they  can be." She takes a couple of the stairs. "Can we talk? Thor asked me to check on you."   
    Birda sinks down to her favorite swing, but motions for Jane to join her. She bites her lip, wrings her hands and then asks, "Is it true? The movie?"   
    Jane takes Birda's hand, knowing she risks breaching the personal space boundary. "Some yes, some no."   
    Birda squeezes Jane's hand, "Loki?"   
    "Is very, very sick. He's not well in his heart or in his body."   
    Birda sighs with relief, her whole body sagging into the swing. "He's alive, thank goodness."   
    "Yes, he is," Jane confirms. "He got your messages."   
  
    Birda doesn't ask to see Loki or any more details. This surprises Jane. If it had been Thor, she would have been asking a thousand questions and demanding a thousand answers. It baffles her that this woman isn't doing the same, after the plethora of messages she flooded his apartment with.   
    "Do you want to see him?" Jane nudges.   
    Birda smiles and turns to face Jane, never letting go of her hand.  "When he is ready. Loki's a proud man, and when he is ready for people to see him, he will let them."   
    "What if he never comes to see you?"   
    She swallows that lump down. "I will miss my friend dearly, but I'm sure he has his reasons. I may not like them, but he also knows where to find me when he is ready... if he is ever ready."   
     Jane shakes her head. "Thor must have your relationship with Loki wrong.  I thought he said Loki was in love with you?" She laughs, "But then again, that sounds like an oxymoron.  No offense, but I didn't think Loki could love anyone but himself."   
     Birda gives her own light laugh, "I understand, more than you may believe I do. But keep in mind, Loki loves Thor. More than Frigga I'm not sure, but certainly more than any one else."   
    "And you aren't offended?" Her brow quirks.   
    "It's a brotherly love, and with a sister of my own that I am very close to, I can not blame him. After all, he has known Thor far longer than I, AND they both will be around a lot longer than you or I will ever be. I can't blame him," she repeats once again to emphasize the complexity of their friendship.   
  
   Once more Jane is shaking her head, "Wow, okay I understand why Thor wanted me to come see you."   
   "Is Thor alright?"   
    "Thor is a mess right now. Asgard is gone.  The last two are Thor and Loki.  As Princes, they are having massive survivor's-guilt."   
   "Crap," Birda sighs. "I was afraid that was one of the truths."   
    "Yeah, I can't even image what that must be like for them."   
    "And for Loki, it's the second time."   
    Jane's jaw drops.  "Oh shit, I forgot about him being adopted from another planet!"   
    Birda nods once again, "I wish I could take his pain away, but grief is just one of those things we have to work through."   
  
    Loki didn't tell Thor much and therefore Thor didn't know much about Birda, thus Jane knows even less. But Jane is smart enough to see Birda is very good for Loki. She understands him on a level no one could ever reach. This must be why Thor begged her to come out here.   
     "Thor is planning a funeral service. As the last Asgardians, -as far as they know," she interjects her hope, "he felt it was only proper to do so. He asked if you would come. He was hoping that your presence might give Loki some hope.  That not all is lost to them."   
     Birda lifts her head and gives Jane a small smile. "I am touched that Thor would invite me to such a private ceremony. I would be honored to attend.  And, if Loki needs me, I'm already there."   
    "Thank you," Jane breathes out heavily.     
    Birda pats the fellow human's knee and then heads inside. Jane can hear the clinking of dishes which is a sign that she is welcome to stay a bit longer.    
   Sure enough, Birda returns with iced tea and treats. She pours a glass for Jane, who accepts it with a soft 'thanks'.  After taking a sip of her own, Birda confesses:   "I'm really glad you came."   
   Jane shrugs, "Well I wished someone could have brought me word when I was worried about Thor when the Bifrost was closed down. Sure would have helped us out a lot." She rolls her eyes.   
   Birda smiles knowing that communication is probably one of the things she and Thor need to work on. For the most part, that hasn't been a problem for her with Loki.  She's grateful for that. "Not just about Loki's health, but understanding the complexities of a relationship with someone from another world." She sips again, as Jane turns a curious eye to her. "How many other people can understand that I have a friend with a biology and a culture not of Earth? How many other people can understand that Thor and Loki care, but also are afraid due to our life expectancies to be drastically different? I know it's killing Loki to know he will out live yet again another Earthling... or other being for that matter. It makes it difficult to want to make a lasting bond."   
  
    Jane slowly turns her head away from Birda. "Thor has never talked to me about that."   
   "Did it occur to you?"   
   "Only in brief passing, I never really weighed the thought."  She shrugs again lightly, "Thor can be rather obtuse sometimes."   
   "Proud warrior with a heart of glass,  more like."   
   "And Loki?" She smirks up at her.   
   Birda give her own cheeky grin settling back into her seat. "Oh he hides his heart behind his façade of manipulation and trickery. Always light of foot and hand, but very much with a beating heart."   
   Jane laughs warmly and settles her self back with a huff. "What are we going to do with these Asgardians?!"   
   Birda ponders a moment and then takes Jane's hand, "Stand by their side as they say good-bye."   
   That's good enough for the astrophysicist. "Yeah, you're right," and squeezes the hand back.   
  
  
~0~   
  Later in the week, Thor and Loki are at secluded little inlet that leads to the sea. Out going tide will start in about an hour and the plan is to have the small Viking-styled boat ready to go with it. In this remote area, no one will see the funeral pyre set adrift.  The brothers are working with soft voices as they secure the mast and small sail.   
   The sound of an approaching vehicle turns Loki's head, but Thor doesn't turn right away. Loki is concerned and then confused that Thor is not concerned, just has one of those smug glints to his eye.   
  "Who is it?" The younger brother asks.   
  Two car doors softly close and through the setting sun, Loki can see it's two women. One is carrying a heavy drape of fabric over her arm. He steps back out of the boat, drawing a dagger from his sleeve. He keeps it at the ready (but hidden in his palm) until he sees who it is. "Jane?" And his breath and steps still. "Phoenix."   
    Birda smiles at him using the pet name. Jane walks right past Loki with only a soft pat to his arm. Birda on the other hand stops right in front of him. "Hi."   
    He can only stare. The one person he really wants to be with but he's so afraid of hurting is right here in front of him. Right here to help him grieve. Right here to let him know he is not alone.   
   He glances over his shoulder to Thor (the only person he told about Birda) only to see he is working with Jane to finish the boat and giving his brother the privacy he needs.   
 Lowering his chin and turning back to Birda, she holds up his cloak. "I wondered if you needed this."   
 His heart clutches his words as they try to come out making a huge knot in his throat. She isn't forcing him to accept her comfort. She isn't revealing what they mean to each other. She's just... HERE for him.   
  
   He reaches for her, and she closes the gap. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, cupping her head to his chest, she can hear him choking on his words. She drops the cloak to wrap her arms around his waist and hold him just as tightly.   
   "I got you," she whispers.   
   He buries his face into the top of her head and breathes in the her warm scent of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience with the slow updates.


	7. Pyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a short chapter while I get a few more facts together.

Pyre   
  
 The glowing ball of the sun has past the horizon, and the dusk is upon them now. Loki lifts his tear streaked face from her top and gives a smile. "There is a matter of timing here. I'm so sorry."   
   She too smiles back, giving him a pat. "Can I be of any help?"   
   He nods and points, but then quickly drops his hand. "Oh, maybe not."   
   "What is it?"   
   Adorable to watch him fumble. "I was going to ask you to start the fire in the pit. But.."   
   She giggles, and shoves the cloak back at him. "I do barbeque some my meals, you silly man."  Oh his pale cheeks blush so badly that she full on laughs. "I'm so sorry, but Loki you are cute sometimes."   
   With that he gives her a fake wounded look, and heads back to the little boat. First thing his does is lightly slug Thor in the arm, making him slip and plunge a boot into the cold water.   
  "Love you," Thor chuckles back.   
  "Humph," Loki grunts back, but it's all in fun and all know it.   
  
   What isn't fun, is when the last of the sun's vibrant colors fade to night's-black. The ladies stand back and watch as the brother's recite the ancient Asgardian rites and lay pieces of their armor inside.  Loki removes his helm, and whispers something to Thor who gives him a curious look, but then does as asked.  He grasps where Loki shows him, and breaks off the curled tip of one horn.  Loki pockets this to his funeral tunic, and sets the rest of the helm into the boat on top of his green and black armor and matching cloak.  Thor does like wise, leaving him in just his soft cotton and wool shirt and leggings. Then solemnly they push the boat out where it will catch the current.  When  it is far enough out, they pick up their bows, light the arrow tips from the fire Birda had started and raise their arms.  The arch of the bow, with the arch of their backs is a sadly beautiful sight. The older brother releases first, only a second later the younger one does as well. Thor's arrow strikes the center of the boat igniting the fuel. Loki's pierces the sail and continues off into the distance, dropping down into the water. It's considered a miss, but there is also something poetic about it.   
    Jane, Thor and Loki maybe watching the flaming boat catch the outgoing tide, but Birda is watching the way Loki's arms drop tiredly to his side, and leans his weight to the bow to hold him up. He really should sit down and rest, but there is no way the Prince will break this tradition because of his own health. He looks broken in a way she has never seen before, and yet is trying to hold his back up as straight as he can. Jane wasn't kidding when she said he was sick and emotionally wrecked as well.   
     She can understand all too well.  It may have been years ago that she was torn so raw, but one thing she will never forget is her sister standing by her side. Now it is her turn to give back.   
  
      Carefully, with the light of the moon guiding her, she steps up to Loki's other side, and slides her palm against his, leaving him to decide if he wants to clasp it or be alone in his thoughts. What she doesn't expect is for him to pull his hand from hers, to wrap it around her shoulder and pull her into his side. Once again she latches her arms around his waist, but adjusts in just the right way to let him know he can lean on her to hold him up. With a slow deep inhale, and soft exhale, he does just that.   
  
        When the burning husk is out of sight, the brothers turn and guide the way to the camp fire that is lit. Jane and Birda retrieve the food and set it before the men. At first neither of them eat, too drawn into their loss. Jane reaches forward piling some meat onto a roll and then tears it in half. She takes Thor's palm and plants it in there, before taking a bite of her half.   
     Birda follows suit. Loki stares at Birda, but she pokes him in his skinny ribs, and smiles. "What would your mother say?"   
    But it is Thor that snorts a reply, "Always trying to fatten him up."   
    Loki glares, "Well sorry I'm not Volstagg!"   
    Jane nearly chokes laughing. "Oh I don't think you would ever be able to match Volstagg's appetite."   
    But the younger one jerks a thumb to the older one. "When it comes to ale?"   
    Thor is rather smug in that, "Well, I do so like a good ale."   
    Birda hands Loki another bit of bread seeing how he has actually taken a bit of the first offering. "And you?"   
    "A good wine and great company," with a tongue stuck out to Thor.     
  
    They all have a good laugh at the banter.  The plates are loaded and the steins are passed.  This is the part of a wake that Jane enjoys. The stories and the sharing of a life well lived. Asgard and all her citizens maybe gone, but her stories must never be lost.   
   "Would you guys mind if I record some of these stories?  I would like to write some of them down."   
    The brothers share and look and then shrug. "That would be good."   
     Jane rushes to help Birda set up so that not a moment is lost.   
  
     Late into the night, and all the phone's batteries have been drained from recording so many stories, Birda feels Loki leaning on her more heavily.  She leans in, "I think I need to get some sleep."   
     "Yes, I probably should too. Not quite up to my full speed yet." There is no point in hiding it any longer. It's not like Jane or Birda are going to think any less of him for surviving death.  He slaps a hand to Thor, "Could you help me?"   
     Thor's smile radiates from his heart and right out to Birda. Loki isn't hiding anything. "Of course."   
     With a careful pull, and then a thick arm around Loki's waist, he helps him to the tent they set up. He eases Loki down and then makes sure he is tucked in warmly. Birda has followed and Thor cups her cheek so he can whisper in her ear, "You are the best thing to ever happen to my dear brother."   
        "Are you telling her more lies about me?" Loki sleepily mutters from his sleeping bag.   
      "Nah-ah! YOU are the god of lies, not I."   
      "Mischief, it's pronounced Mischief, your thunderhead."   
      Thor chuckles and gives Birda a kiss to the cheek. "Would you please keep an eye on this trickster? I don't trust as far as I can throw him."   
      "Ugh, I really wish you WOULD stop throwing me. It's getting so old."   
     This time it is a roar of laugher and Thor leaves the tent. Birda sees the second sleeping bag that Loki is patting, asking her to stay with him.   
     She tucks herself in and then tucks herself closer to him. Very little moonlight may illuminate the tent, but all she really needs is to feel his breath. She nuzzles under his chin so that she can feel his breath on her forehead. "Are you alright?"   
     "Not really. I have no idea how much better I will ever get. Without Mother's medical care, I may never get any better than this." A soft puff of his breath lets her know how frustrated he is.   
      "Would that be bad?" She puts her hand to his chest and there can feel his heart beating.   
      He presses is lips to her forehead and holds them there, but does not answer her question. A few breaths later and his lips relax falling from their press. He's asleep and she is just fine with that.


	8. Fire Fly

  * y [mamabot](https://www.deviantart.com/mamabot), 4 hours and 46 minutes ago



   The next morning, Birda awakens to the smell of campfire-fresh coffee and something sweet. Loki hasn't moved all night whereas she has. Somehow, she has rolled over and her back is snuggled to his chest but still tucked under his chin and still holding his hand. Other than him being sick, this is just how she has wanted to wake up:  
   Tucked close to a comfortable and resting Loki. Nothing on his mind, but peace. She kisses the lifeline running across his palm and holds it right there where she can soak up the scent of him. I soft sound comes from him, and a nuzzle of his nose into her hair. She doesn't want to move, but the drinking from last night is making it's self known.

     So ever so carefully, she extracts herself from his arms and the sleeping bag. It makes her smile watching him gather and snuggle into her empty sleeping bag. But still she needs to take care of nature.  
     Being as quiet as she can, she steps out and tugs on her shoes. She sees Thor and Jane poking at the fire, and so quickly makes her way off to the brush (but staying clear of the poisonous plants!)

     With that taken care of, and hands sanitized, she joins the others at the fire. "Good morning, Roberta. How did you sleep?" Ever the gentleman, Thor pours her a cup of coffee.  
    She takes it and then finishes doctoring with the small box Jane offers. "I slept very well, Thor, thank you." She takes a sip of the good brew and then catches Thor's attention. "Thank you for bringing me here."  
    Thor dips his head, "And thank you for coming. Not just for him, but for both of us."  
    She reaches over and takes his large hand, squeezing it as hard as she can. "I'm so sorry you have lost your home and your people."  
    He lays his other large warm hand over hers, "Maybe it's time we move on with our lives. Maybe, it's time …." He doesn't know how to say it. "It's just time." 

    When it's ready, Jane passes out the fresh cinnamon rolls. The waff of fresh baked bread, rousts Loki from his deep sleep. Trying to extract himself from the tangle of fabric, he cusses. To his chagrin, his brother is soon at the tent flap offering his help. Loki glares not at his brother, but at his own body. "I hate asking you to help me take a piss, but it would probably be worse if I fell face-first into a patch of thorns."  
    Thor extends his hand, "And who had to wipe my ass because I was too proud to tell Mother I had burned my hands to the point they were numb?"  
      "We were kids then, not gods and warriors.  The fear of the Universe!" He shamefully tries to stand.  
      Thor sinks down and lowers his voice even more. "Loki, I think nothing less of you. If anything, I think more of you for fighting to live and even now, not giving up."  
     Loki clasps his brother's forearm and they stand together, "Not like you are ever going to let me die."  
    "Damn right," Thor yanks his brother, stumbling them out of the tent, much to the younger one's further cussing.  
     "I really hate you sometimes," Loki does his best to not make it look like he is leaning on his brother.  
     "Suuuuure you do." Then with his own wicked smile, "Aren't you glad I found your woman?"  
     Loki shakes his tangle of dark locks, "Oh I dare you to say that to her face. Better yet, I dare you to call Jane 'your woman' she will knock you on your arse faster than lightning."  
     The laugh is delightful and full of warmth. "I love you very much, brother."  
     "Oh just shut up and help me before I embarrass both of us."  It may take a bit to get these long limbs of his moving, but he is with it enough to give Thor a good kick to the ankle, making the older one laugh even harder.

      "Don't look, it will only encourage Thor," Jane warns to Birda's rising chin. Swiftly she dips her smirk back to her cup and giggles. Jane giggles with her. "Loki maybe known as the trickster, but that's just because he has taken Thor's shenanigans to the next level."  
   Birda giggles even harder. "I can imagine that."

    The brothers are heard returning from washing their hands bickering and bantering. Loki may not have his Princely heavy cloak anymore, but he does have his elegant Earth wool overcoat. It may be completely out of fashion here in the forest, but it is very warm, and classically Loki. It maybe a bit looser on him right now, but it still hands gorgeously on his frame.  
    He looks away from scowling at his brother to their other two guests, and his cheeks instantly blush. Luckily Thor doesn't notice, too busy with the extra roll he is being handed.   
     Loki's steps hesitate but then he steps around the fire to join Birda and the cup she is offering him. "Sorry, no tea this morning."  
    He takes the cup grateful for it's warmth to his hands. Yes Birda notices the blush and it makes her blush too, and turn aside to serve up a cinnamon roll. She hands it to him and he returns a tenderly sweet smile. "Thank you.... for last night," he whispers.  
     Birda's cheek burn badly and she lifts just her eyes, "You're welcome."  
       
     All his life, he has wanted just one person who would look at him just like this. Someone who is grateful for his company. Someone who enjoys the pleasure of him just sitting and snuggling beside him. They are not looking for status, power or even a gift. They just enjoy being beside him.  
    He knows now is the moment. He didn't know exactly when it would come, but he knew when it did, he would just KNOW. And it's here now.  
     First he sets the dishes to the rocks of the fire circle. And then, not even caring that his brother and his girlfriend are witnesses, he cups Roberta's cheek, and leans in. Roberta is drawn to his soft touch and leans in as well, gripping the lapel of his over coat. This is kiss may start as gentle as their first one, but there is something very different about it this time. The kiss curls and pulls it's promises to hold on forever. There is a tender passion that is sweet and yet sensuous at the same time. His lips may not speak words her ears can hear, but her heart certainly can.  
    She grips the other lapel, certain that she is going to fall into the fire. His kiss may smile, but it doesn't stop. He slips a hand around her waist and pulls her closer, pressing against himself.   
       
     Thor and Jane are talking, but when neither Birda or Loki respond to the question, they look over. Jane awes for them, pressing a hand to her mouth at how cute they look. Thor's shoulders sink and he takes Jane's other one. She glances over and the look on his face says it all:  Loki has never been like this before.  
      Sure Thor has seen women running from Loki with tears of a broken heart where he as toyed with them. Likewise, he has caught Loki giving another a good hard fucking against a wall. But never has he ever seen Loki so vulnerable.  
    In love.  
    This is exactly how their parents were together. Sweetly passionately in love.  
   

     Jane is sure they should leave the couple alone, when the kiss breaks and Loki presses his forehead to Birda's. The hand on her cheek remains, but the other dips into his pocket and pulls it out. Even laying in his lap, it is concealed.  "I have something I want to give you."  
    "You have given me so much already, Love."  
    An endearment that has never sounded more lovely. "This was a gift from my mother, and now it is yours."  
    He turns his hand over, and there she sees the broken horn tip from his regal helm. The rest had been placed in the pyre last night and along with all his other noble attire, are gone. This is all that he has that remains of Asgard. Not only that, but a gift his mother gave him.  
    She lays her hand over his. "But....Loki...."  
    He lightly shakes his head.  Jane rises, tugging on Thor's hand, "We should leave them."  
    Once more, Loki is shaking his head. "No, please, Jane stay. Thor, I need your help."  
    That does have the older one curious. "Me?" Loki nods, so Thor joins him, Jane standing behind Birda.  
      
    Loki first lays the horn tip in Birda's hand. Then he places Thor's on top of it, surrounding theirs by his. He takes a deep breath, and slowly exhales. They all watch as the green sparkles come off Loki's hands and swirl around. It might take twice as long as his normal conjuring, but then Loki's hands float away and he lifts his head with a weak smile.   
   "Well, let's see if it worked."  
    Thor pulls his hand away and blinks. It's got to be one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen his brother make. "You are amazing!"  
    Loki lightly laughs, fighting off to show how much that took out of him. "I haven't done any magic since I got back. I wasn't sure I could, and I really needed your confidence."  
    Jane smacks Thor in the arm, "Well, he's got loads of that to spare."  
    "I know!" Loki is glad someone FINALLY agrees with him about his brother's arrogance.  
     "HEY!" Thor  snarks back at both of them.

     Birda is the only one not getting in on the teasing.  She is too enamored by the broach in her hand.  Larger than the actual creature, but not too large to be creepy, it's a beautiful golden cricket.  The main body is a smooth emerald so dark green it is nearly black, except when she holds it to the light, the most brilliant green shadow falls to her knee. The rest is made of the gold from his crown, the wings the most delicate filigree she has ever seen. Most importantly, he has those antenna that curl back from his head touching just like Loki's helm once did.  
    Birda swings her legs over the log she is sitting on, and cupping the gift carefully, walks away from the banter. She doesn't know how long she is standing there admiring the cricket so much like the stories she has written, when that inspiration steps up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin to her shoulder.   
    "You like him, I take it?" He croons.  
     She turns her head ever so slightly and he can see her eyes are quite moist. Not a sob or a cry, but definitely moved. Holding the cricket to her chest, she reaches up to cup his cheek and tug him into her own deep loving kiss. He moves, adjusting them to kiss more properly.  If he wasn't already knocked down a notch from the use of magic, her kiss is doing a damn good job of knocking him down further.  
    He is the one who has to pull back. "Damn," he gasps.  
    She wraps both arms around his neck and whispers, "When you are healthy enough, I'm ready."  
    He blinks and pulls back just enough to makes sure he heard her right.   
    There is no blush on her face. There is no question about it. She is dead serious.

    "I love you, Loki Laufeyson."   
    "And I know I love you. It's what kept me hanging on. I wanted so badly to come back to you, I just didn't know if I would make it."  He clears his throat, "I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you in turmoil and breaking your heart."  
    She smiles, patting over his heart, "I know, and that's what makes me love you even more. Thor sent Jane to get me. They were worried you wouldn't call me... in fear of hurting me."  This time, she gives his chest a soft pound, "Please, do not fear me or my heart. I might get hurt or even scarred, but I'm a pretty resilient person."  
    Those beautiful eyes of his close and the head softly shakes, bringing his dark locks forward. "I wish Mother could meet you."  
    Birda slips her an arm around his waist, and hugs him. The poor man still grieves for the woman who cradled and gave him the love his natural mother never could.  The other hand opens against his chest showing the little bug.  
     "He's very cute as well as being gorgeous."  
     Loki flits his fingers over the top of the little creature, making it chirp, and the wings flutter for a moment. "I had a bad dream one night of being abandoned. My mother told me, that as long as I could hear the crickets singing, I would never be alone. Just like her love." Birda looks from the broach to his face. "And then you drew me as a cricket.... I knew then... we were meant to be. My mother's blessing. Your confession had been to give me a gift:  a loving gift that I would never be alone."  
      He swoops in capturing her precious lips with a promise to fulfill their dreams. "I want to make a home with you."  
     "Please, Loki... come home with me."  
     "I will."

     There is no actual marriage ceremony. How can there be with a man and a god who is supposed to be dead?  They don't need it anyway, for the promise is between them alone. Nothing is even said to Thor or Jane. Nothing is even spoken to each other, they just know right now, right here they have promised to make a home and a life together.

      "But damn am I tired," he tiredly laughs.    
     Birda giggles right back with him and leads him over to the tent.  "Come on, Lazarus." He cocks a curious brow at her and snorts.   
     With her help, he is tucked back into his sleeping bag, and covered with his overcoat. 

0~0  
    Jane and Thor come back from their walk to find Birda alone poking at the small fire and roasting hot dogs. Thor curiously looks around, and Birda points to the tent with folded hands to her cheek. With an 'ah!' tip of his head, he understands Loki is resting.  
   "Good," he sighs contentedly and sits down beside her.  
   Jane gathers the rest of the lunch supplies and they eat quietly together.

    "How much does he normally sleep?" Birda finally asks. Then she fiddles with a chip on her plate. "Is there anything I should be worried about?"  
    He gives her an encouraging smirk. Enough to know he will keep this light without real teasing. "Planning to be my brother's keeper?"  
    "Would it be alright?" She certainly doesn't want to get between the brothers. Sure she knows a lot of what Loki has said from HIS perspective, but now is her chance to actually find out Thor's.  
    "I think it would do him a lot of good." And he even leans over to give her a kiss to the temple. "You both have my blessing to be happy together."  
   "Thank you, Thor. That means a lot."  She pokes her chip again, "I have an older sister, so when I gave her my blessing to marry that great guy....," she gives a light shrug.  
    Thor waggles a chip at her in turn, unable to help himself, "Yes well don't come to me when he is driving you nuts," and chomps down.

    A boot hits Thor in the back, and he chokes on said chip until Jane pounds on him.  
    "I heard that, you oaf!" A scratch voice calls from the tent where the other boot is being pulled on.    
    Jane throws the first boot back, "You nearly killed him!"  
    Loki glares, "Oh please.  We have done far worse to each other!" He pulls on the other boot and slowly rises as not to get dizzy. Then with a full stretch, (which does wild things to Birda's belly watching him stretch out completely) he heads over to the prepared lunch.  
    First he drops a warm kiss to Birda's lips, and then settles in beside her. 

    Jane hands over a drink, "I got to thinking about the stories you both were telling last night. It's too bad that you can't bring that to life."  
   "What do you mean?" Thor encourages. "How do you bring a whole planet back to life?"  
    She shakes her hand to clear that thought. "I saw Asgard, it was beautiful and majestic. Completely unreal in comparison to anything we have here. Even the Marvel movie pales to what I actually experienced."  
    Loki pops a blueberry into his mouth, "I do miss those hot springs and racing through the cannons."  
    Thor nods, "And the music. The food."  
    Jane pokes in again, "But you know what Earth-Midgard was like, right?  So primitive compared to actual Asgard."    
    Thor chuckles waggling a finger at Loki, "Oh but they did have some fine ale and rousting parties!"  
    Birda motions to Loki she would like to hear about this.  So Loki and Thor tell them of some of their past adventures in Midgard as the spoiled Prince-gods they were and how much trouble they got into with their parents. No one died, but many were quite scared of them both for awhile. The Princes were banned from Midgard.  
     Loki whispers to Birda, "Want to change your mind now?"  
     She turns smirking, "I believe, you should get what you deserve."  
      "Shit," he softly cusses and drops his head in defeat knowing he will probably get it ten-fold as a father of little tricksters.   
     She jostles his shoulder with hers, "Not to worry, you won't be alone."  
     He presses a kiss to her temple.

     "You know, Professor Selvig was really hoping to open an interactive Viking Village. Something on a larger scale and pretty comprehensive. You guys would be perfect encyclopedias." Jane pours them all more iced tea.  
     Thor teases his brother, "You always wanted to be a king of your own realm."  
      With a glare Loki reminds him, "I am not of much use right now."  
     "It takes a while to get something like that up and running anyways," the Earthling reminds them.  
    Loki waves his hands away from the thought. "Those old Midgard days with all the mud, petulance, and stench... no thank you. It was one thing to be a god and visit and be a terror, it's another to live it everyday." He knows he should be ashamed to say he can't handle the peasant life, but he is being honest. "I really enjoyed my Asgard life."  
   "And the opulent party life?" Birda is not putting him down, just being honest as well.  
   "Yes."  He sighs, "As we became adults, we did have real responsibilities. I was willing to take those on as King, and leave the Warrior General status to Thor."  
    Thor tosses a stick into the fire, "Oh you can have those whiney coin-counters and slimy senators, be my guest! Give me an army to lead and a face to punch."  
    "And a barrel of ale when you return?" Loki teases.  
    "Damn right!" he smacks a fist down making them all jump.

    Jane smiles to Birda, "I have to admit, the fabric felt so good. The food, nothing like I've ever tasted. Like Caesars Palace only better."  
   Loki snorts.  "Now THAT place was a sham. The real Palace of Caesar-"  
   Birda chokes, "You saw the real Palace?!"  
    "Of course! We gods have to keep each other in check."  
    Birda's brain is spinning at that. Most of her interacting with Loki has been so homely and down to Earth with very little magic, that yes she has to remember that he is an alien that traveled through time and space.

     Jane on the other hand is getting her own wicked smirk. "Oh ho ho Loki, have I got an idea for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I encourage you to just google Vintage Bug Broaches. Man those people are creative!


	9. Geothermal

Geothermal   
  
    The camping trip wraps up that day. Jane has University duties and Thor has Avengers' duties to attend to. That leaves what to do with Loki. His apartment is sold, and as far as anyone knows, he is dead and gone: never to return.   
  But he's not dead and gone. Like any active person, he wants a purpose for his life. Why is he still alive? After all, Odin's plan for his life has fallen through for sure with Asgard gone. Where to now?   
  
   From the driver's seat of the Jeep Compass, Birda looks over to her passenger. It may look like he is looking out to the mountains of Idaho, but she knows him better than that. His gaze seems to be looking much further out. "Loki?"   
   A completely bewildered "Hum?" turns his head from the window and blinking to her. "Huh? Did you say something?"   
  "I just wanted to make sure you are okay with this. You know, coming home with me?"    
   His poor brow furrows. Why would going home with her be a problem?   
  She reads the furrow, "Second thoughts? You looked pretty lost there staring out into the Great Beyond."   
  
  The furrow slides to a frown that he might have wounded her feelings, then pulls up to a warm smile and a kiss to her cheek. "I can not wait to get to your home. My thoughts are of where to go from here."   
  She flushes to his kiss and returns her focus to the curves of the road. They are well on the east side of Idaho and it won't be more than a few hours before they get back to her lake side home. "Have you seriously thought about what Jane said about establishing a working resort and heritage site? You like business stuff."   
   "Well it is much easier when you can just snap your fingers and make things happen." To prove his point, wiggles his fingers making the broach twinkling in the sunlight of the dashboard chirp once again.   
   She giggles, "Oh wouldn't we all like that ability. Man I hate dealing with contracts."   
   "But there is so much fun in the manipulation of wording!"   
   She shoots his greedy grin down with one of her own irritation. "Don't make me turn this car around."  And then she laughs, "I have always wanted to be able to use that line! Thank you."   
   "Ermm, my pleasure?" He cocks that brow of his at her making her laugh even harder.   
  
   "Okay okay, back to serious stuff. With Jane's professor-friend's help you could actually do this."   
   Loki turns in the seat hiking a bent knee and putting his back to the side window. "I see wheels turning in your head. Spill them, oh creative one."   
  
   The illustrator is almost embarrassed to do so, but she also knows Loki would never judge her. "I went on this Nordic Cruise. There was a stop we made to a Viking re-enactment site. Yes the buildings are all new, but they were all built in the proper traditional way, along with hidden additions to meet current building specifications for safety."   
   "Creative and clever of them," he encourages her to continue.   
   "Yes, parts of it were a tourist trap: buy your so called 'authentic' Viking helmet here, and taste traditional mead there... But the point was it was cool to see why they used a Long House instead of a bunch of separate buildings. How does a land rich in snow and ice survive. How DID they build those Viking ships, and so on and so forth.  We have a bunch here in the United States dealing with our Colonial times and even our Civil War days.  History can be boring reading it from a book, but bringing it to life and walking in their shoes helps visualize and get a better feel for history."   
    "Spoken like a true illustrator," he smiles.   
  
     She giggles but doesn't let it stop her. "Now on the other hand, there is the Disneyland life."   
    "Disneyland life?"    
    "In your case, think of it more like the Caesar Palace life.  Remember how you said what the real Palace was like compared to the Las Vegas version?"   
    "Some would consider it blasphemy, nothing like the real thing."   
   "Exactly, but it's not meant to be the real thing.  It's meant to embody the opulence, the rich pleasurable life that so many want to succeed to. No Princess in her right mind would ever wear glass shoes! Might look cool, but let's get practical.  Even Queen Elizabeth has said the golden coach she rides in for special occasions is highly uncomfortable."   
   "If the over the top opulent is bad, why are you bringing it up?"   
    "No, not bad. Just different."  She takes a sigh and readjusts in her seat, after all it has been nearly four hours of driving. "What if you had an actual vintage working village for the people interested in Midgard life, but then you also had a beautiful, rich inviting and fun Valhalla place that as a reminder of Asgard. Those willing to pay a bit more for an Asgardian-Valhalla retreat? It could help fund the traditional village that students and researchers could enjoy?"   
  
     Loki's jaw drops and he slumps against the window. "You have been thinking."   
    The cheeks are bright red now and she has to stay more focused on the curvy road ahead. "I was thinking of you and what you and Thor said you miss."   
    "If I could, I would snatch you up and swing you around in the tightest hug!!" Instead he plants a big kiss to her cheek and she giggles.   
   "Well, you were sleeping for a long while and you were muttering a few things."   
    "Birda, you have an incredible mind that is a field of amazing ideas."   
    "That I will agree with. The problem it that sometimes it gets hard to do actual work because there are so many other ideas floating around up here like a blizzard."   
    This time he is the one to giggle. In a flash he is digging through her bag and grabbing at pencils and paper.    
  
    If anyone else touches her drawing materials, it's an instant cringe to her spine. Like some one has violated her privacy. Even her sister or innocent niece and nephew, it bothers her to no end.  Birda knows it's silly, after all it's just materials, but it's HER materials and she is very protective as to who sees what.  She finally told her sister one day, and luckily her sister understood and they made sure the kids have their own art supplies when they come over.   
    That is why it completely throws Birda off that when Loki dives into her bag: she does not get that cringe. Is it a sign?   
  
     Flicking her sights from the road to what Loki is jotting down, her heart swells with warmth. He's making a list to what needs to be done and what steps to take. He has even made a few rough sketches on buildings and settings.   
       The rest of the trip back, Loki is in creative mode. His questions to her are centered around this project.  Both of them are getting more and more excited about pulling this off.   
  
    "Damn!"   
    The first negative thing he has said in hours. "Damn?"   
   He huffs looking at the paper. "I shouldn't have let my helm sink to the ocean floor. We could have used that gold for funding."   
   "Ah, well...erm… lucky for you I know someone who did some good investing. There might be some start up funds or you."   
   He slowly turns his head, "Are you saying you are wealthy?"   
   "No way! Not by ANY means. What I am saying is, I don't have a lot of expenses. Therefore the rest I invest and had plans to give to charity or my niece and nephew when my time came."   
   He lifts his head, "But your own heirs?"   
  
   She chews on her lip and mutters, "Until I met you...." Then she turns to him with a sweet smile, "This village would be a much better legacy. Their father's."   
   "Pull over."   
  
   It wasn't the words that made her do so. It was the way his voice croaked up.   
   He shoves the Jeep into Park, and then with both hands pulls them together for a blinding hot kiss that she was certain could cause conception. It's slow and passionate. a very clear indication of what making love to him would be like.   
   It's hot. Too hot.   
   She pushes at his soft jacket, and he helps by shrugging it off and his seatbelt. Then he fumbles with a button on her own sweater and she shoves her own seatbelt aside.   
  When her lips are thoroughly explored and exploited, he moves to that soft spot under her ear and further to her neck. His hands are working her buttons from the bottom up, while hers are releasing his from the top down.   
  
  
   *tap tap tap* "AH!-hem!"   
   "Oh hhh crap," she whispers.   
   Loki's mouth stalls in mid-nip to her collar bone, shift his eyes to the intruder.    
  The State Trooper in his 'Smokey the Bear' hat and polished badge glares at the couple, "Do you have a moment?"   
  Loki pulls back, tugging Birda's shirt closed as best he can. She of course is flushed from forehead and right down the sternum he just saw. Loki smiles and reaches over to lower the window. "Hello....Officer?"   
  
   The Officer looks down at Birda. He foremost concern is for her. Was the attention she was just receiving wanted or forced upon her? "Ma'am, is everything alright?"   
   "Ummm, well...." she is too embarrassed to look at the officer.   
   So the officer turns his attention back to Loki, "Would you mind stepping out of the car, sir?"   
  
   Birda cringes understanding instantly what the officer must be thinking. Loki has no ID registered in any system and the last thing they need right now is a mess with Law Enforcement. She grabs Loki's wrist, "Lok-LOGAN, wait!"   
  Loki's expression is priceless. Complete bewilderment.   
   "Ma'am?" The Officer tries again.   
   Birda catches Loki's attention and shifts her eyes to the cricket on the dash board. He follows her gaze and then checks back. Now she is looking down to where her left hand is covering his left wrist.   
    She turns her head to face the officer. "We just came from Las Vegas. Newlyweds."   
  
    Loki's eyes widen and he gets it. He leans forward to palm the cricket and with his trickster skills, turns the gold and bejeweled broach into two wedding rings:  wide gold bands with tungsten engraved Nordic runes hold large deep set emeralds. After all, no bride of Prince Loki would have anything less extravagant.    
  He shoves his on first so he can show his hand to the officer, giving her a chance to get hers put on. The weight surprises hers and as much as she really wants to see what he has made, she knows they have to get this situation fixed first.   
  
    "Ahhh, ha."  The officer shifts from one foot to the other. He's a bit skeptical, but when Birda holds up a hand bearing the mate to Loki's extravagant ring, he takes a deep breath and huffs it out. "Montana where you are heading back to now?"   
   "Yes, officer," Birda tries tactfully buttoning her shirt back up.   
  
     It doesn't miss the officer's skills of observation that she was burned a long time ago and quite badly. As a brother and a father himself, he just really wants to make sure he is not missing something. He would never forgive himself if he did not rescue her from an abusive situation.   
    As gently as he can, he softens his expression to her.  This is a real delicate circumstance.     
   Loki softens his own expression seeing the officer battling with himself. His job is protection and he wants to make sure Birda is safe, just as much as he does. He can respect this.   
    He pats, Birda's hand and smiles. "I need to stretch my legs anyways."   With that, he slowly gets out of the car. Making the rings had taken a bit more of his energy than he expected, but it is well worth it. Now there is an outward sign of how much he cares for her and that they are linked.  Holding on to the hood of the car at first, he takes a few steps and works on rotating his neck, stretching his arms and legs always within sight of the officer and Birda, but enough space for them to talk privately.   
  
     The officer watches how 'Logan' is slow moving. "Is he alright?"   
     She watches Loki with a warmth that the officer KNOWS is pure love. "Nothing like coming back from the dead to make you reaccess your priorities in life."    
    He moves a single finger to indicate her chest scars he had seen, "You understand it well?"   
    "All too well," she looks up to the officer. "You?"   
    He pats his vest, "Stupid deer got through the windshield but not my vest. Stuck for hours before they could haul me back up the embankment. Broke my wrist...(he grumbles lightly) lost my good hat..."   
    Birda giggles, "Sorry, I'm sure it was awful."   
    Once more the officer is shifting his weight and giving a deep inhale with a sigh of an exhale. But this time he is smiling, all be it, slightly. "Eh, if you can't laugh about losing your good hat when you could have lost so much more, then what good is a life changing moment?"   
  
    She nods knowing that all too well.  "Recovery gave me a chance to improve my art skills."   
   "What did it give him?"   
   "We are still working on it, but being willing to make a new home is a good start."  Her voice chokes watching Loki (a bit stiff) but gracefully rotating his arms, "I never thought I would see him again. I never thought I would hear his laugh or hold his hand ever again.... and now he's coming home with me."   
   "You really love this guy, don't you?"   
   "Yes," she breathes.   
   "Then you should get him home. It's only a few more hours, think you two can wait until then before you ...ah-hem... again?"   
    "I can sure try?" And pulls out her best 'Loki-smile'.   
    The officer rolls his eyes, "Gack, newly weds!  Get outta here!!"  And he whistles to Loki. "Get going, love birds!"   
    Loki gives a light sprint back to the open door, "Yes sir!"   
  
    The officer waits until they pull back onto the road and then flips back around the other direction.    
   "He wasn't too hard on you, was he?" Loki finally asks.   
   "He was a real gentleman." Birda smiles.  "But YOU Mr. Pawsy!" She smacks him in the chest with the back of her hand. "Getting me caught by the cops half undressed!  My sister would die if she knew!"   
    Loki leans in and whispers in her ear, "How far to the state line so I can try this again with a Montana cop?"  She smacks him again, "OW!"


	10. Home Fires

  
  The couple follow the Trooper's orders and head home to Montana.  
  
  They first pull up beside the mailbox at the end of the long driveway. Birda drops the mail into Loki's lap and retakes the driver's seat. Just for fun he begins flicking through the envelopes and mailers.  He picks up one and flicks on the map light, while she continues down the crushed gravel driveway.  
   "Robert--"  
   "Ohhhhh shit," she gasps cutting him off  mid name, and making him look up.  
   "Who is that?" Forgetting all about his own question.  
   "My sister Leslie and her husband Steve, which means my niece and nephew are here, too." She knows it's too late to turn the car back around and Loki is in no condition to make himself disappear. "Well.... welcome to the family," and pulls the Jeep into a spot beside Leslie's van until she can get it into the garage.  
  
   Birda's got a thousand phrases running through her mind, trying to pick the least ludicrous one as she exits and heads to the house.  But when she actually gets to the porch where Steve and Leslie have exited the house to see who has arrived, she just blubbers, "Make way, gotta pee!" and dashes right into the house. Lesile doesn't stop her and Steve just barely gets out of the way as she passes.   
  The screen door bangs and then bounces back open with Tucker and Snowball heading out. Leslies is about to stop Tucker from racing off when she sees a tall dark and _very_ handsome man walking slowly around to take the first step. Tucker doesn't bark but does place his paws on the man's knee looking for affection.   
   "Hello, Tucker." the regal accent soothes and then he lifts his head to the white fluff ball making her way down the railing. He bows his head and they rub foreheads. "There you are, Snowball."  
   Only the sound of Snowball's purring is heard.  
  
   Leslie and Steve are just too stunned to see this stranger so friendly with their sister's beloved and protective pets. Loki knows he should acknowledge the humans, but he also knows that animals' comfort can help ease any tense situation. He fondles the Beagle's ear, and scratches the cat's throat.  
  
   The sound of water running and then the tell-tail squeak of the bathroom door, has them all looking to the screen door waiting for it to open. It seems to take forever for all. Mostly for Birda.  
   She takes a deep breath, but catching Loki's enchanting smile through the screen, she moves.  
  
   The door opens and Loki has taken the last few steps to arrive at the top. Leslie is still agape flicking her curiosity between Birda and the stranger. Steve would find it all too amusing if it wasn't for the way Birda is biting her lip in fear of their disapproval. He decides to make the first move.  
   "Welcome home, Birda. I see you have a friend." and turns to Loki with an extended hand, "I'm Steve, my wife Leslie, Roberta's sister."  
  Loki smiles in return to the warm reception. He knows how protective Birda's family are and how this must be too strange. He chuckles extending his hand. "Logan, but my friends call me Loki."  
   That quirks Leslie to a squeal, "LOK?I" Then turns to Birda as if she is absolutely crazy getting involved with a guy calling himself by her fantasy-love. Birda's instant flaming cheeks are enough to want to turn her to tears. "Roberta! Just WHO is this man?!"  
  
    Loki takes the final step and folds Birda into his arms. His hand cups her head so she can hide her face into his chest, and if she needs, to spill those threatening tears.  "This beautiful Phoenix is my wife," he softly croons.  
   "WIFE!!!"  Lesile actually screeches this time. "Roberta Josephine-"  
   "Leslies-" Steve lays a gentle hand to her shoulder and turns her to the bench.      
   "Please, lower your voice," Loki consoles and rocks Birda. Leslie's screech had made the younger sister shudder in his arms and the dog whine. He presses a kiss to her head.   
  
    Birda lifts her head only enough to catch Loki's eyes and he beams with a wink and whispers, "Leave it to my silver tongue."  
   "Alright, just try not to make it worse," she whispers back.  
   And with a very charming smile, he raises his volume enough to still keep it soft, but so that the other two can hear, "I will never make you a promise I can not keep."  
  Birda giggles, smacking her forehead back to his chest. He gives her an exaggerated 'ooof' cuddling her close once again.  
  
   While Loki and Birda had talked, Leslie paid careful attention to their body language. It was also hard NOT to miss the wide gold band on this 'Loki's' left hand.  Heavy solid gold with a large deep set Trillion cut brilliant green emerald and the black Tungsten insets.  From this distance it may be hard to determine the designs, but it is not hard to determine the value of that ring. His wedding ring alone is well over five thousand dollars! Her heart cringes that this man maybe a charlatan who has stolen her sister's money and next will break her heart.   
  
  "Leslie?" Steve takes her hand, hoping she will be calm. "Let's hear them out, alright?"  
   "Am I that obvious?" She sighs upset with herself.  
   "No, just reasonably concerned," Loki admits from where he still stands with Birda in his arms.  "And, honestly, I am not offended, I'm kind of relieved." With his own sigh, he leans against the railing, continuing to cuddle his wife close. "If anything should happen to me, I know someone will be there for her."  
   "Loki, please don't," Birda shakes her head not even caring that she used his real name.  
   He tips her chin up to look at him, "I can not help myself. After all, we have gone through..." He leans in and kisses the tip of her nose.   
  
   She nods and settles back into his comfort. Sure she should probably be getting people tea and be sitting in a more respectful place, but she just doesn't want to. It's too nice to fell him warm and against herself.   
   "Mark and Christy are at home with my parents, so take your time," Steven starts off the dreaded conversation.  
   Birda audibly sighs, and Loki gives a soft nod.  "There was an online site for Loki fans. We got to talking."  
   Leslie groans but Steve reminds her to keep an open mind.  
   Birda turns her head so that she can still hear his beating heart, but also so she can see her sister. "He's a salesman who does cos-play as Loki."  
    Loki smirks his tease, "We talked about how our older siblings can be a bit over protective." Steve finds is funny, but Leslie does not. Birda gives Loki a slight punch in the gut.  
    Loki rubs it truly grimacing. "Careful there, its still a bit sore."  
   "Sore?" Steve asks concerned.  
   Loki nods, and rubs Birda's back.  This is going to take that truth and give it an Earthly spin.  
  
    "I was on a business trip. Prospects in Greenland or Iceland and.... our yacht was attacked, then..." Remembering the last of the Asgardians dead all over the space ship and then the stab, leaving him in the cold of space--  
     "They left him for dead. Hypothermia look it's tole on him," Birda is the one to rub his back this time.  Little does she know, it's right over the scar of the blade's exit.  
  
      "Pirates, up in the Arctic circle? Really? I've never heard anything like that before." Leslie still doesn't want to be the negative one, but yet she is.  
     Loki nods. "It's rare, but piracy is everywhere. We were a target on the exotic yacht designed for private polar cruises we had chartered for surveying."  
    Birda understands now how he is taking the truth and spinning it. On top of that, it will help for his future business venture. So she adds in to the story. "His brother, Théodore, contacted me once the rescue team he sent out found him. That's where I have been."  
   "I thought it was rather odd of you to just take off like that with very little planning or information." Steve waggles his finger in understanding. "Logan, would you like to sit, or something to drink?"  
   Loki chuckles, "Las Vegas is quite a drive, I think standing will do me some good. But some tea does sound wonderful. Why don't I go get some." When Steve is about to protest, Loki holds his hand up, "Please, after the interrogation Phoenix has gone through with my brother, she could use the comfort of family."  
  
    Steve smirks completely seeing through that lie. He knows good an well that Leslie and Steve want to talk to Birda alone and he will give them that space and privacy to do so.  With a chirp and a whistle, Tucker and Snowball follow Loki into the house.  
  
     Birda knows she better go over and sit with her family. She does so with a sigh, and lays her hands flat to her thighs as not to turn them into fists.  
  Swiftly, Leslie takes wedded hand up to examine the ring carefully. Once more she is gaping. "Holy COW! Do you know how much this ring COSTS?!"  
   Birda's jaw drops to Leslie being so blunt, but the smirk of approval from Steve shows she should oblige Leslie. So Birda beams and shakes her head lightly, "Actually, I have no idea."  
   Leslie blinks and stares. "Are you serious? You didn't buy this and didn't even ask him?!"  
   "YOU are the one who wanted to design custom jewelry, not me. So, do tell me, how much is this trinket that he gave me?"  
   Leslie tips the hand back and forth watching the stone glitter, and getting a good look at the Norse runes. "This is a custom designed ring. I have no idea what it says, but your ring alone is well over Five K."  She stares up at Birda, "What did you say this guy does for income?"  
  
    First she takes her hand back and gets a good look at the runes. Now that she can see them under the porch lights, she knows that they mean 'eternal bond-mate'. Her upper lip gets pulled in and held between her teeth so that her grin doesn't go to broad. Prince Loki has declared her, and marked her as his bond-mate. More than anything, she vows to make him know how much he is truly loved.  
  
  She flicks her eyes to Steve and he is beaming like an idiot. He doesn't even press for an answer on Leslie's question.  "I have NEVER seen you so comfortable in a hug before. You look... natural together."  
   "He's so easy to talk to," she softly blushes.  
   Leslie touches a scarred wrist, "I take it he knows?"  
   "That is why I am called Phoenix. I rose from the flames and did not give up on life, he said. I... it was inspiration for his own surviving and healing."  
   And Leslie's whole body relaxes. Birda has found someone who can truly understand the fight for life.  
  
    A few moments later, Loki returns with the tea and even found some dark chocolate cookies. Birda giggles to his vice. Loki takes a seat next to her, arm across the back behind her. With a sip from his own mug he niggles.  "Do I pass muster?"  
   Steve chucks a thumb at his wife, "Jury is still out. OW!" he gets an elbow to the gut.  
   Loki chuckles and spares Leslie a smile, "It's alright. I understand. Not only have you not met me before-"  
   "MET?! More like she never spoke of you! Not even, 'hey I have this friend who goes by the cosplay Loki'. Nope just, oh by the way, here's my husband."  
    "In all fairness," Loki admits. "Marriage was not on either of our minds. Yes, our feelings were very strong, stronger than with anyone from our past, but when I saw her come to my aid..."  
    Birda slips her fingers through his to explain to her family. "Both of us have had our fair share of coming back to life. We didn't want to wait any longer." She looks up to him, "We didn't want to take the chance of missing an opportunity."  
     Loki kisses their linked hands. "My brother, against my wishes, brought her to me to keep me from giving up."  
  
     Steve wraps his arm around his own wife remembering the moment he never wanted to be without her ever again. Leslie leans into Steve, feeling his warmth and love.  
   "What now for you?"  
    Loki kisses Birda's nose ever so lightly. "First, is an actual honeymoon."  
    Steve blinks. "Excuse me?"  
    Birda smiles understanding Loki would like for her family to go away now. She beams to Loki, "Yep. We came right from the hospital to Las Vegas, and back home. We could not wait to get home."  
    "Home, I like the sound of that," Loki mirrors her beam.  
  
    Steve rises and gives Leslie's hand a gentle tug. "Good night, love birds."  
   Neither of them hear him though, just smiling at each other and then waiting for the sound of the other car to disappear into the night.  
  
    "They're gone," she pecks his lips.  
    "Good," nearly growls and rises. He tugs her hands and she rises too. "Give me a moment, and then come to me?"  
    "Alright," she smiles, and watches him disappear into the bathroom. She gathers up the dishes and then locks the doors.  
  
     Her cat and dog are snuggled together before the hearth like a Norman Rockwell painting, and in her bathroom, drawing a bath, is a god. A Sex God, tonight she smiles, shutting off the lights.  
     With all the lights off, the bathroom is lit with her candles.  Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm typing the next chapter as you read:
> 
> Candle's Glow


	11. Candle's Glow

candle's Glow  
{warning, love making}

    Birda walks slowly towards the bathroom where she can hear the water still running into the tub. The bathroom in this traditional cottage, is anything but traditional.  Loki had told her on one of his previous visits, he envied her bathroom, compared to his high class New York one.  
  Back when Birda was healing in the burn unit of the specialized hospital, and Leslie was getting settled with their great-aunt Maude, they noticed that Birda had a great discomfort to being in a bathroom that has no windows. Considering she was going to need to keep her newly grafted skin very clean and sterile, Maude did not want her niece to be distressed with something so everyday.    
  Maude smiled, to both of her nieces, "Well!  I have been looking for a reason to remodel that dingy, stuffy bathroom. So, Roberta, while you get well, I will be picking out a huge bath tub!"  
   And she did.  
   And right now, Birda is looking forward to climbing into that oversized tub, built for two.

   Shoes shucked, socks peeled off, sweater cast aside, Birda comes to the door. "Are you decent?"  
   "For you, always," he smirks from the tub, bubbles up to his waist. "Join me?" he holds a hand out.  
   For all her earlier lust to finally make love with Loki, now seeing him naked waist up, and knowing he is further more naked waist down, her stomach rolls in nervousness. He’s seen bits an pieces of her wrinkle-scarred skin, but now he his going to see ALL the damage the fire did. On top of all that, what if she is too ashamed to actually have sex, will he be upset to her suddenly shying away.  
   After all, she has heard plenty of stories about a woman getting a man’s hopes up, and then leaving him in sexual frustration because she can’t go through with it.  
   Last thing she wants to do is dash any more of Loki’s hopes.  
   With a gulp, she makes a brave move.

   Birda first releases, and then tugs off her slacks and undies together. Her shirt is still hanging to mid-thigh. She's nervous, and her hands fumble a bit to the buttons. She hears the taps being turned off, and this has her swiftly pull her shirt off and then tossing her bra down.  
    Loki moves to the side, holding his hand out once again, this time to assist a lady. She takes his wet hand, gripping it tighter than she intended. So he lifts the other hand to steady her by a palm to her hip.  "Alright?"  
    She sinks down to the water, and 'ummmms' to it's warmth. On top of that, Loki is making this much easier on her.

    He did notice that she purposefully did not look at his face as she undressed. He moved to the taps to give her a few more moments of some privacy, and if she needed, a chance to change her mind. When he settled back from the taps, he was ever so relieved to see she was still there. It took a lot of self control to keep the husk out of his voice when he offered her assistance.   
   She is a natural beauty. His hand touched her sturdy thigh, and her hand had a grip he has taken for granted before. That naked touch reminds him he has a very real woman before him. And here she now curls against him, resting her head to his chest, even if it does hide her front against his body. His hand soothes down her spine, and his other lays against the side of the tub.  
    They cuddle in the warm bubbles, letting the natural moon light come through the glass over the tub and the bay window beside them that looks out to the hill side and forest.  
   "What a view," he sighs, tipping his head against hers.    
   "She took a room that I feared, and made it one of my favorites."  
   "Tell me more," he continues to soothe. He is very much a man aroused by the feel of a woman who honestly cares for him laying in his arms, but he is also well aware, this is the first time she has ever been naked with someone. They can not rush this.

    "My skin was so sensitive to sunburns but also infections. I love the lake, but I could not go swimming in it. Still, the summers would get hot, so I could soak in the cool water here, while the others went swimming."  
    "But during the winter, with all the snow! This must be very luxurious."  
    She does lift her head to face him. “It is.”  She raises a nervous hand to touch his cheek and he smiles against her palm. “It’s become one of my favorite places.”

    A thud and a fluffy tail over both of their faces has them chuckle. Snowball has decided to join them, making his way around the rim to the large sill. The cat flicks it’s tail in irritation that so many candles have taken up his basking place.  With a scoot-scoot, he shoves a tea candle off the edge and it plunges into the bath water.  
  “SNOWBALL!” Birda goes to fish the candle out only for two more to fall in. Loki is laughing heartily, and the cat is still flicking that plume of a tail. “Quick, Loki!”  
   The plume goes across one of the taller candles, singeing the plume. Loki quickly bats the tail with a wet hand, and Snowball swats him for it. Then gives his tail a good sniff and proceeds to clean the crispy fur.  
  With wet finger tips, the couple douse the rest of the candle wicks. Loki is giggling, and Birda settles back coving her face with wet hands sighing.  
   “So, ever have anything like that happen before?”  
   He continues to laugh, stoking the cat with his wet hand which just infuriates the little beast even more. “Can’t say that I have ever had a romantic moment blown by an animal lighting their tail on fire before.”  
  The hands slide down Birda’s face to see that he is quite honest and quite amused.  
  “Okay, after reading too many smutt stories and even romantic stories, I never dreamed my curious cat would be involved in mine!”  
  He chuckles a bit more and then settles back beside her, curling her against his body.  This distraction has broken the nervous sexual tension they had, much to the relief of both of them.  
   She looks up to him, “And here I was worried you would be wigged out by my weird skin.”  
   “I’m glad we didn’t have to make a rush to the vet in our bathrobes and towels!”  
   She dips her fingers in the water and flicks the droplets at the cat.  “Copy cat!”  
   Once more Loki is laughing, but only because she is too. It’s very good that she is getting more comfortable with her naked body with him.  And here he had been all afraid she would be scared at being with a naked MAN!  
    
   She takes a breath and then bends a knee, pulling it to the side. “It’s okay to laugh, but this is a game I would play with Leslie’s kids. What do you see?” She points to the wrinkles in her skin.  “Like that game we would play about the shape of clouds.”  
  He smirks, “Except I would cheat, because I could manipulate the clouds into the shape I wanted.”  
   She smacks his hand lightly, “Ah-ha! Not this time you trickster!”  
  The smirk turns rather sultry, “I am saving my energy for other things, my dear.”  
  She gulps, staring into his darkening eyes.

  He continues to gaze into her own and his long fingers trail and trace the lines of her thigh. “I believe, this is a serpent.”  
   “Too easy,” she husks out, his fingers all to sensuous.  
   “Maybe, but what if this serpent is on the hunt.”  
  “For?”  
  “Prey,” he leans in.  
  “What kind?”  
  His hand slides under her thigh, palming then teasing further down under the water, towards the firmness of her very upper, underside thigh, stopping when it reaches the tub’s bottom… and hers. “Something delicious.  Inviting?”  
   “Sh-show me?”  
   He takes her left hand placing it on his chest and then with only one finger to the wrist bone, pushes, never taking his eyes off hers. Her hand with the large mark of his slides down his lean chest and then, under the water where she feels something soft floating and bobbing.  
   She gulps again. “Are-are you sure the serpent is…hunting?”  
   He leans in, pressing her hand further down until she can feel her palm against his body, and his maleness against her wrist.  “Maybe while he is stalking, he is being stalked.” His lips are ever so tender on her lobe, teeth scraping ever so carefully. “There are birds of prey that enjoy a good tasty …serpent.” He hisses in her ear.  
   “Umm, ahh,” she moans.  
   His tongue slips just the tip out to trace the shell of her ear. “It’s alright to touch me.”  
   Her hand turns, just enough to graze her knuckles along the floating length.  His sound is somewhere between a purr and a hiss, pleased, but anxious for more. This time she uses the soft part between knuckle sets and is slower in her stroke. To her surprise, he seems longer than the first time, and is it her imagination, firmer?    
    “Yes…. Let your curiosity bloom,” he nibbles her neck, cupping her hip, and sliding the hand up her side gripping in a gasp to her next touch..   
     
   Her hand turns and just the pads of her finger tips are ever so slow to map each vein, the curve, the lips of the crown and even the length of the slit at the top.  
  His breath catches nearly a stall. Never in his whole lifetime, has he been touched by an artist’s hands. And here she is first touching his most sensitive length, before returning her fingers to his torso, up over the scar on it, over the pectoral muscles, sliding her hands over his shoulder tops, round over the blades and then cupping both hands around his nape and holding his jaw in place while she moves her body into his lap and takes his lips with her hungry mouth.  
   His hands shake trying to hold purchase on her hips and sides, but it’s almost an overload of sensations for him.  He has no idea if it is because of coming back from the dead, but this body he has now is just ready to be consumed by her.  
   “Yes…,” he croons his pleasure to her attention, latching a hand to the small of her back, and curling his hip to graze his length between their bodies. He does not care if they actually consummate in a traditional way, he just never wants to stop feeling them against each other.  
   Her warmth. Her radiant fire.

  Birda knows she is taking more air from his lungs than is fair, and rolls her head back breaking the kiss,  She eases to her knees and with her hands still entwined behind his head, directs him to do as he pleases to her throat. So he does: first wide plucking kisses that suckle on her column, then nuzzles his nose in to nip and then harder bites.  
   Her cry is not of fear, but more of a sensation she never expected she would like. So he does it again, albeit a bit more carefully.  
   Her fingers scratch and dig in, holding him to the last bite.  
   She then lets one hand release his neck to take his wrist and turn the tables. This time, she is pushing his wrist lower and lower.  
   She rolls her neck to whisper in his ear, not wanting to hear her own voice say it, “Sh-show me what it will be like.”  
   He nods, unable to speak coherent words.

   Those long fingers perform a whole other kind of magic.  One finger goes over a hip bone, and down the crease, hitching her breath in the process. He stops but she nods and he knows he has been directed to keep going.  So he lets a single finger draw a line from that interior join, down the length of the most sensitive inside thigh to the knee.  A tease. A preparation to further intense sensations that are to come.  
   He pulls his head back so they can see each other’s eyes and he lets the pad of the pointer finger slide back up the trail it just came down.  Her eyes widen the closer he gets to her core. To her surprise, his finger is still on her thigh, the thumb pad slipping over something far more sensitive. Her jaw drops.  
   He curls the thumb over the spot and she whines. THIS is what everyone writes about!  
   Loki is pleased that with all the damage that has been done to her skin’s nerve endings, that she still is able to enjoy the pleasures of love making. One of his major concerns was that his touch would bring searing pain, not sensuous pleasure. She so deserves to feel pleasure with all the joy she brings so many others.

    When her lip is pulled between the teeth, he moves the thumb lower, lower and her eyes shoot wide to the intrusion. He stops, but her hand pushes on his to continue, so he does.  
   Slowly he rocks in and out, preparing her for the gentle intrusion further love making will bring.  She nods in understanding, and so he adjusts from thumb to a couple long fingers.  
  They are very slow in feeling the softness her body welcomes him with.  Then with a smile he takes her own hand, and has her fingers join his. “You feel wonderful.”  
   She blushes and turns her head aside. Nothing should be considered kinky when it comes to Prince Loki, but for herself…. Maybe.  
   Loki is not about to let her feel ashamed of the joy they are sharing. He takes her other hand and together they stroke him in time with stroking her.  
   When her jaw drops open again, he claims her mouth swallowing down any doubts and feeding her his desires.  
     And there it is.  
     They both feel her breath hitching, her walls clenching, tightening and holding tightly to all four fingers buried deep inside. She moans and he growls, clenching her hand over the top of himself so she can feel the full effect of his own eruption.  
     To her surprise, both of them are quite warm and creamy. She really didn’t expect the texture. Yes sure they are submerged in warm bath water, but that makes her all the more aware of the texture of their….emissions.  
   For an illustrator, adjectives are not forefront in her mind, but her mind sure is painting these sensations in colors and form, plunking her forehead to her husband’s collar. ”Loki, are you alright?”  
  He slumps his back against the tub wall, pulling her to his body, and thunking his head to wide lip.  “Oh yes, I do believe I am quite alive.”  
  She laughs snuggling into his warm arms.

   Neither cares nor knows how long they lay reclined in the water, the room lit by the moonlight through the huge greenhouse-bay window.   
    Well that is until somebody shivers, and someone else’s body answers with their own.

   “It would be good for both of us to get some sleep in a real bed.”  
   “Yes, but I think I am stuck.”  
   
   He laughs heartily, and she tries to curl in closer to his body, but he is forceful in nudging her away. “Come on, my dear.”  
    Using the wall, he rises and and his whole body shivers viciously.  “Holy FUCK it’s cold! I think I just swallowed my balls!”  
   “Let me check?” And he feels her fingers probe his underside. “Um, maybe you did.”  
   He squeaks nearly falling right out of the tub. His eyes are wide in shock to her cheekiness. What the hell has he done to his cute innocent Phoenix?  
   She bites her lip wondering if she was wrong in what she did, gone too far? Swiftly she diverts the attention by popping the plug.  
   He blinks and reaches for a towel wrapping it around his waist (not bothering to dry himself off) and reaches for the other one. “You, stiff nipples, come here.”  
   Her head shoots up to him and then down to see he is quite right and covers them.  But he waggles a finger, “Ah-no!  You bring them over here and let me warm them up.”  
   Lips still between her teeth, she rises and lets him flick the towel around her shoulders and tug her up against his own body.  
   “Wait until we get tucked under the warm blankets, and then you can search for my balls,” and he leans in to whisper in her ear, “And I will nibble on those nipples of yours.”  
   Her blush might be bright red, but she is pleased to hear their bathtub-escapades are not finished just yet.  
   With a nudge, he ushers her out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. At the door though, he stops and turns to scoop her up.  
   “I should have carried you over the front door threshold, but I hadn’t wanted to drop you. This, I think I can manage.”  
  And before she can protest, he swoops her up, and into their bedroom. Okay so they both crash down onto the soft padding, and he is panting a little bit, but they are both smiling.  
   “You are a nut,” she pokes his nose.  
   He raises two fingers and she laughs slapping them aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who have been patiently awaiting updates... well so have I been awaiting precious concentration time.   
> Thank you for understanding that I volunteer my time and thus my energy and inspiration.
> 
> {FYI, it is hard to write a love scene when people need help with ordering their transcripts and scholarship applications, preparing for science fair presentations, and recovering from going back to work after many moons of surgery recovery)
> 
> Also: Author's Note: as young newly weds, trying to have a romantic moment.... one of our cat's did singe her rear. We were able to pat it out before there was any damage. Just a tiny bit of crispy edged fur and a cat mad we bopped her in the rear. Just as a warning: some cat's do NOT know NOT to sniff lit candles or hot irons. Oi!


End file.
